Key
by thesameoldfears
Summary: Edward e Bella eram o casal perfeito... até terminarem tudo. Depois de alguns anos, um telefonema coloca Edward de novo na vida da desastrosa Bella Swan. Tudo o que ela teria que fazer era ajudar Edward a encontrar uma chave perdida em um sótão, mas nada parece ser simples na vida dessa heroína.
1. Prólogo

**N/A: Bom, só para esclarecer, essa história é um pouco velha e eu postava ela em uma comunidade no orkut há algum tempo atrás. Resolvi repostá-la, porque eu acho bonitinha e divertida, mas acabei alterando muitas coisas ao longo do caminho.**

**Espero que gostem e deixem reviews. ;)**

* * *

A noite estava insanamente quente, o calor parecia pesado e qualquer quantidade de água gelada não era o bastante. Senti os dedos frios correrem pela minha cintura, fazendo um arrepio correr pela minha pele ainda úmida pelo banho recém tomado. O choque térmico era bom, e eu sorri instintivamente. Rolei sobre meu corpo, os lençóis colando na minha pele molhada enquanto o ar da janela entrava quente no quarto. Um sorriso vergonhosamente apaixonado estava esticado nos meus lábios e eu encontrei seus olhos apertados por um sorriso igual ao meu.

- Oi – sussurrei, ainda com o riso na minha voz.

- Oi – ele respondeu.

Eu e Edward não costumávamos ser tão quietos assim. Basicamente, nossa relação era cheia de ruídos e risadas. Mas Edward estava cada vez mais calado e fechado conforme o tempo avançava. Ele ainda continuava perfeito para mim, ainda dizia que me amava todo dia antes de irmos dormir e ainda massageava minhas costas quando eu desabava no sofá depois de um dia de trabalho. Mas, de qualquer jeito, eu percebia a diferença dele, muito sutil. Ele já não ria como antes, nem mesmo das minhas besteiras cotidianas, e havia horas que ele praticamente se desligava do mundo real.

- Edward… - comecei, puxando meu corpo para cima. Ele mudara o seu foco para o teto, os olhos vidrados, fora do ar. – Edward – repeti – o que está acontecendo?

Ele me olhou confuso, mas eu sabia que era uma pequena fachada para eu não o perturbar. Eu sabia também que seu cérebro estava maquinando alguma mentira para cabular a verdade, assim eu ficaria satisfeita em não perguntar mais. Mas, droga, eu queria saber _mesmo._

- Não é nada – ele suspirou finalmente, retirando o braço dos olhos ao franzir o cenho. – Só estou… cansado… essa coisa de estagiar, estudar e fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo e…

- Amor, não – eu o interrompi bruscamente, engatinhando meu corpo até estar sentada sobre sua cintura, espalmando minhas mãos em seu peito para exigir sua atenção. Ele deu um sorriso preguiçoso para mim, que eu respondi. – Você não quer me contar ou isso é só birra?

- Como assim?

- Edward – me debrucei sobre seu corpo, regulando meus olhos a altura dos seus. Eu estava me sentindo um pouco psicóloga querendo descobrir seus segredos profundos, principalmente devido ao meu tom de voz calmo. – Você tem passado os últimos dias no mundo da Lua, sempre distante e… não sei – suspirei, brincando com meus dedos no seu peitoral. – Tem alguma coisa errada?

Ele suspirou, finalmente relaxando sob mim, numa expressão rendida. Edward parecia… quase torturado, e foi a minha vez de franzir meu cenho, tentando entender a razão por traz da sua máscara de sofrimento.

- Bella… - Ele suspirou, arrastando seus dedos gelados pela minha pele arrepiada, subindo pela minha cintura em um carinho que parecia tão simples, mas só ele conseguia fazer de um jeito bom. – Eu não quero falar disso de novo…

- O que é? – Mastiguei meu lábio em curiosidade, assistindo sua expressão mudar de torturada para irritada logo em seguida.

- Não vamos falar disso, _por favor…_

- Ok. – Sentenciei, realmente irritada com sua atitude evasiva. – Se você quer continuar nesse seu mundinho particular, me excluindo dessas coisas, ok. Eu não me importo.

Levantei da cama sob seu olhar assustado. Eu sabia que tinha magoado ele com a minha saída brusca, mas já estava em tempo de Edward se acostumar com aquela minha atitude. Eu conhecia ele há _tanto_ tempo, que eu sabia exatamente o que estava legal ou não com ele. Se ele achava que iria esconder coisas de mim sem que eu percebesse, havia errado o tiro.

Andei rapidamente pelo quarto, indo até o closet e escolhendo uma roupa qualquer.

- O que você está fazendo? – Ele perguntou, sentando na cama.

- Se você for ficar de segredinhos comigo, eu não vou ficar aqui. Vou passar na Alice – respondi rapidamente, colocando a primeira calcinha que eu vi pela frente.

- Bella, você está sendo tão ridícula – ele murmurou. Olhei para ele com raiva transbordando nas minhas expressões.

- Não, você está sendo ridículo! Eu me preocupo, eu sei que tem algo errado com você, e você não pode simplesmente me falar o que está acontecendo. Viu? Isso é ridículo. – Estava quase gritando quando acabei de falar apenas para ver um Edward enfurecido vindo em minha direção.

- Você está tão por fora disso, Bells – ele cuspiu as palavras na minha cara enquanto saia do quarto.

Olhei ofendida para a porta aberta que levava para o corredor. Coloquei um sutiã, apenas para não sair perambulando nua pela casa, e o segui.

Encontrei Edward bebericando água na cozinha, com aquele olhar preocupado e distante ao mesmo tempo.

- Você sabe que é _você mesmo_ que está me mantendo por fora disso, né?

- Por que você é tão insistente?

- Porque você não está contribuindo! – Bufei. – Há meses não vejo seu estado normal. Sempre quieto e furtivo, não sei mais o que fazer pra você me contar o que está acontecendo. – Ele olhou rapidamente para mim e depois desviou o olhar. Uma pequena chama de advertência brilhou no meu cérebro e eu contive um grito histérico ao levar minhas mãos até a boca. – EDWARD! Você está me traindo?

Ele retesou o corpo por um minuto e eu assisti sua raiva crescer enquanto virava-se de frente para mim. Seus olhos eram como fendas verdes me fuzilando.

- É isso? Você… anda me traindo?

- Não. Seja. Tão. Estúpida. – Ele sussurrou de olhos fechados, suspirando fundo. – Não é nada disso. Não posso te trair, é… contra as leis da minha natureza.

- Rá! – Ri com escárnio, dobrando meus braços em frente ao meu peito.

- Qual o seu problema essa noite? – Ele avançou até mim com o semblante fechado depois de colocar o copo sobre a pia. – De repente se viu muito interessada pelos meus assuntos pessoais?

- Isso não é pessoal, é sobre _nós dois_, porra – sussurrei baixo, o olhando sob meus cílios. – E, para sua informação, eu cuida mais da sua vida do que da minha.

- Ow! Agora você me comoveu – ele estreitou novamente seus olhos para mim. – Você está pouco se fodendo pra mim, Bells. Você só quer saber o que eu estou pensando quando estamos sem assunto e você fica entediada demais para apenas _ficar_ comigo.

- Do que você está falando? – Senti meus olhos arderem com as lágrimas iminentes ao ouvir Edward falando naquele tom frio e duro comigo.

Era uma… besteira. Ele devia saber que o acabara de sair da sua boca era mentira. Eu me importava demais com ele para aceitar suas palavras ditas naquele tom indiferente, como quem tivesse constatado aquele fato há muito tempo e não podia fazer mais nada a respeito.

- Eu estou… porra, cansado! Estamos parados nesse estágio de namoradinhos da faculdade há muito tempo, Bella, três anos é demais para mim. Você não quer assumir nada por quê? Tem medo de mim, ou do nosso futuro?

- Edward, você sabe que não é isso… Meus pais…

- Bella, _nós não somos seus pais!_ Deus, você não entende que somos pessoas totalmente diferentes deles? Que você não é irresponsável e insana como Renée e eu não sou antiquado como Charlie?

- Mas casar…

- Bella, eu não estou te pedindo em casamento, porra. Mas você se recusa a qualquer menção da palavra "casamento" entre nós dois… Parece que você se recusa a pensar num futuro para nós dois…

- Edward, me escuta – eu implorei, completando a distância entre nós com passos nervosos Segurei suas mãos grandes contra o meu peito, o olhando com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu te amo, eu te amo mais que tudo, ok? Mas casar… me casar… eu nunca vou fazer isso… comigo mesma, com a gente…

Ele tirou abruptamente as mãos das minhas, que caíram abandonadas ao lado do meu corpo quase nu, no meio da cozinha.

- Olhe o que você está dizendo! – Ele enfiou os dedos no cabelo, me olhando com os olhos abertos feito pratos. – O que você pensa? Que casar é o mesmo que ficar presa em uma masmorra sendo chicoteada só porque não fez o jantar? – Eu teria rido em outra ocasião, quando Edward não parecesse tão raivoso como agora.

Aquilo não estava entrando na minha cabeça. Todo aquele silêncio, o distanciamento… era por causa _disso_? Era tão ridículo. Nós namorávamos desde o início da faculdade, mas eu conhecia Edward desde… sempre. Ele sempre soube dos problemas que meus pais tiveram no casamento, o que resultou em incontáveis mágoas tanto em mim, quanto neles. Casamento era um assunto proibido para Renée, e eu assumi uma postura tão negativa sobre tudo isso, que casar estava totalmente fora de cogitação. Mas Edward era tão tradicional, tão cumpridor dos seus deveres. Só esperava, mantinha uma esperança tola, de que ele abrisse mão daquilo por mim.

- Por que você se importa tanto com isso? – Suspirei. – Você sabe… É só um pedaço de papel idiota, o que importa não é o que está escrito lá, Edward. O que importa somos nós… não é?

Ele suspirou derrotado, virando as costas para mim e apoiando as mãos no balcão da pia, negando com a cabeça.

- Eu não consigo parar de pensar nisso – murmurou. – Não consigo estar com você, pensando que nós não vamos ser nada além de namorados. Que eu nunca vou ter uma esposa _de verdade_. Eu fui criado assim, eu sou assim, não posso fazer nada…

- Mas… - eu me aproximei do seu corpo com a mão estendida em minha frente, tocando seu ombro tenso com a ponta dos meus dedos trêmulos. – Eu vou estar com você…

- Não – ele falou, virando-se para olhar diretamente dentro dos meus olhos. – Isso aqui – ele apontou para a pequena distância entre nós – _nós dois_, nunca vai ter futuro, entende? Nunca vamos sair desse estágio… Nunca vamos planejar coisas como os casais fazer… _porque você tem medo_. Desculpe, só… não consigo mais pensar em nós dois assim.

...


	2. Parte I

**BPOV's**

Deixei meus pés balançarem preguiçosamente sobre a minha mesa abarrotada de papéis. A leitura deles estava sendo adiada o máximo possível, porque a dor nas minhas costas e cabeça estava me matando aos poucos, e eu não iria me sacrificar para ler cláusulas de fiscalização. Não que eu fosse nojenta, não que o meu estabelecimento fosse nojento, mas assinar todas as cláusulas em que eu concordava em usar detergente inodoro ao limpar os copos era ridículo demais. Droga, eu sempre usava detergente inodoro.

Olhei para a janela pequena que dava a visão para o topo da calçada lá fora. Eu estava no porão do _Saloon_, meu pequeno grande _pub_ no sul do Brooklyn. O nome do negócio era sujo, como dizia minha mãe, mas atraía bastante atenção dos turistas e isso me garantia uma boa grana pra pagar os funcionários no fim do mês, afinal de contas. Estava chovendo fino lá fora e aquilo só aumentou minha vontade de espreguiçar meus músculos e largar ainda mais meus pés sobre a mesa, não me importando quando algumas folhas foram ao chão. Eu tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer… como tirar uma soneca na minha cadeira fofa e de couro.

Mas, antes que minhas pálpebras se fechassem para meu mundo sonolento, ouvi o estridente som do meu celular contra o tampo de madeira da mesa. Olhei ofendida para o aparelho, o acusando de perturbar meu momento sagrado da soneca e peguei com brutalidade o retângulo preto e barulhento.

- Alô? – Soei um pouco mal humorada, e eu esperava que quem estivesse do outro lado da linha percebesse meu humor.

- Isabella? Merda, ainda bem que te encontrei.

E meu rosto caiu em um movimento ao contrário dos meus olhos, que se arregalaram de surpresa. De um jeito idiota, eu comecei a arrumar meu cabelo confuso e minhas blusa contra meu corpo até perceber que, dã, ele não estava me _vendo_. Senti meu coração acelerar com a voz levemente rouca que depois de tanto tempo, voltava a soar contra meu ouvido. Aquilo era tão ruim… e bom ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah, hey – eu tentei parecer descontraída e usei a surpresa da minha primeira reação como combustível para isso. – Não estava esperando que… você… ligasse.

- Bom, nem eu – ele deu um riso. – Mas eu estou numa merda de encrenca.

- É?

- Ah, é. Eu acho que esqueci a chave do meu antigo apartamento na nos… na sua casa.

- Oh.

Um mapa mental surgiu em frente aos meus olhos enquanto eu refazia o caminho até onde estava sua chave. Eu sabia que ela estava em algum lugar entre o sótão e o porão, só não sabia _exatamente_ onde.

- Edward… - comecei lentamente – eu acho que vai ser um pouco _impossível_ acharmos sua chave… eu meio que andei fazendo umas faxinas.

- Você? Faxinas? – Odiei o tom que ele usou, como se aquilo fosse impossível de acontecer e ele me conhecia bem demais para saber daquilo.

- É – respondi um pouco ofendida. – É bom, sabe? Limpar coisas... Eu aprendi direito.

Isso não deixava de ser verdade. Era verdade que, depois que nós havíamos terminado, eu me senti tão desorientada que, para não voltar rastejando para ele assim que ele bateu a porta de casa e foi embora, eu mergulhei em mil e um cursos. Um deles era como prolongar a faxina usando menos produtos para limpeza. Na época me pareceu ótimo uma coisa daquelas, que manteria minha cabeça ocupada assim como minhas mãos, além de tirar o cheiro e a presença dele da minha casa.

- Hum, ok – Edward suspirou e ele parecia realmente ansioso. – Olha, Bella, eu preciso _muito_ dessa chave, é aquela coisa de vida ou morte. Eu posso implorar para você procurá-la ou algo assim…

- Não, não. Eu… dou um jeito. Hum, você vai se mudar para lá de novo? – Enrolei o meu cabelo no meu dedo, dando um ar de despreocupação. Mas, _de novo_, lembrei que ele não estava _vendo_ eu fazer essas coisas e grudei minha mão na mesa, constrangida comigo mesma.

- Não, não – ele respondeu rapidamente. – Eu preciso ir… se você achar, só ligar para esse número, ok? Até mais.

- Até… - ouvi o som da linha vazia contra meu ouvido antes mesmo de terminar minha sentença. – mais.

Tirei meus pés de cima da mesa rapidamente, numa manobra incrível para não cair da cadeira e me levantar ao mesmo tempo. Peguei meu casaco do gancho atrás da porta e logo saí, subindo os degraus até o andar de cima. Encontrei Alice falando animadamente com algum cara no balcão. Ela me olhou assim que eu passei apressada pelos dois.

- Hey, onde você vai? – Indagou com as pequenas sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Eu tenho que sair – disse.

- Bella, são 18:23… - ela consultou o relógio. – Nós já vamos abrir.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas eu preciso dar uma saidinha. Você é minha gerente, faça seu salário bom pra caralho valer a pena – eu sorri com a careta que ela fez e me dirigi para a calçada.

Enfiei meu cartão de qualquer jeito no parquímetro e logo estava na minha picape, rugindo pelas ruas de Nova York. Eu realmente teria que atravessar a cidade para fazer aquele pequeno favor a Edward, mas eu não me importava porque… oras, era _Edward._

Edward Masen Cullen era o resumo do homem mais imbecil que um dia eu já tive o azar de conhecer. Em contra partida, eu suspeitava seriamente que ele era o homem da minha vida e que, bem, agora, ele já não fazia_ tão_ parte da minha vida assim. Nós nos conhecemos no colegial, quando ele era um desses caras inteligentes e que pegava todas as garotas que mostrassem a quantidade de seios/bunda com o pouco conteúdo no cérebro, assim ele podia se livrar facilmente delas. Infelizmente, não éramos como melhores amigos na escola, nós nos odiávamos bastante, especialmente pelo fato de nos conhecermos desde sempre, já que éramos vizinhos e nossas mães brincavam de chá das 17h desde que tinham cinco anos de idade. Nós sobrevivemos a uma convivência forçada e odiada por ambos até os dezoito anos, quando finalmente nos separamos. Bom, pelo menos eu pensei que tínhamos nos separado quando fomos para a faculdade. Mas eu só tive o crescente azar de encontrar ele no campus da faculdade. Era quase destino que nós dois tivéssemos escolhido cursos na Columbia.

Então, quando começamos a dividir a aula de Língua Inglesa Avançada, simplesmente paramos de sermos tão babacas um com o outro e, no fim, usávamos nossos sábados para ver filmes juntos enquanto tomávamos cerveja. De repente, Edward era meu melhor amigo e eu já não sabia me ver sem ele. E quando aquilo tudo cresceu, nós transamos no sofá dele. E, merda, foi _incrível_.

E agora parecia que tudo aquilo fora há tanto tempo. Eu e Edward já não nos falávamos há meses, e as únicas notícias que eu tinha dele era quando minha mãe tinha alguma fofoca que Esme havia contado para ela sobre alguma nova "namoradinha" de Edward. Minha mãe era meio insensível a esse ponto às vezes.

Depois de alguns semáforos vermelhos e espera no trânsito, cheguei ao Greenwich Village com o meu celular novamente berrando no bolso dos meus jeans. Era Alice.

- _Onde diabos você se meteu? Eu estou enlouquecendo aqui, Bella!_ – Ela ralhou e eu mal pude distinguir o som da sua voz com a cacofonia que estava ao fundo.

- Eu estou em casa, só vou pegar uma coisa e já vou te ajudar, ok?

- _O quê? Você se arrastou até o outro lado da cidade? Você quer me ajudar assim?_ – Ela parecia a beira de lágrimas. – _Olha, eu preciso de você, e é agora. Tente não demorar, ok? Isso aqui tá uma bagunça…_

- Ok, ok. Você nem vai perceber quando eu chegar, não vou demorar – _eu acho_.

(…)

- Seria tão mais fácil se você falasse… - Eu suspirei desanimada.

Certo, eu estava confusa demais, no meio do meu quarto confuso e minhas coisas confusas. Tudo tinha sido revirado pelas minhas mãos apressadas a procura da tal chave. Alice provavelmente estava mandando fabricar uma série de bonecos voodoo para me representar na futura seita de magia negra que ela faria. Eu ouvi meu celular tocar umas cinco vezes, provavelmente todas as vezes eram Alice, e eu apenas ignorei para tentar achar o objeto.

Minhas gavetas estavam jogadas ao chão, com os conteúdos todos espalhados do lado de fora e sendo analisados criticamente por mim. E eu não achei a chave. Me perguntei se Edward estaria brincando com a minha cara e a merda da chave estava com ele o tempo todo, mas não consegui ver o sentido daquilo, então só continuei procurando.

Até mesmo minha gaveta proibida estava revirada e eu tinha quase certeza que era _lá _que a chave estava. Ou devia estar. Minha gaveta proibida era restritamente proibida a mim, já que para qualquer outra pessoa aquela parte do móvel seria muito comum. Guardava apenas cartas, papéis, bilhetes e pequenos objetos de significados singelos. Claro, tudo isso era proveniente de Edward e era essa razão por aquilo ser proibido. Edward era um terreno proibido para mim.

Sentei no chão, largando minhas costas contra a cama e esticando minhas pernas em meio aos papéis, bilhetes, caixas de jóias e todas essas porcarias que eu guardava em gavetas, até mesmo camisinhas. Com sabor.

Olhei em volta, escaneando todo o cômodo em busca de algum lugar que eu ainda não tivesse procurado. E, como se alguém tivesse encaixado e acendido uma lâmpada acima da minha cabeça, eu levantei e corri para fora do quarto.

(…)

Fiquei parada em meio ao corredor, olhando para o teto e para pequena porta que tinha sido encaixada nele e que guardava a escada que me levaria ao sótão. Eu tinha _quase_ certeza que a chave estava lá, junto com a caixa de camisas que eu costumava dormir, mas pertenciam a Edward, assim como bastante dos chocolates que ele dava para mim.

O meu problema era que o sótão era um lugar muito instável nas minhas memórias. Eu odiava esses lugares pequenos e cheios de coisa que faziam o espaço ficar ainda menor, onde tudo cheirava ou estava coberto de poeira e havia muitas aranhas. Era essa minha visão de sótãos e, merda, eu odiava aqueles lugares. Para transportar tudo o que meu sótão guardava, eu precisei da ajuda das minhas amigas e… namorado… para a tarefa depois de ser chamada de preguiçosa.

Ok, Bella, não seja maricas – resmunguei comigo mesma. Enganchei minha mão na cordinha que puxava a porta/escada para baixo e a puxei.

A escada de metal se estendeu na minha frente e eu catei a lanterna que eu tinha trazido comigo e estava no meu bolso. Assim que eu subisse lá, eu ia direto para as caixas onde eu tinha guardado as coisas de Edward, que tinham um maior volume, porém eu não tinha conseguido me desfazer completamente. Eu ia abrir caixa por caixa até achar a chave e faria isso da maneira mais rápida possível, ia descer as escadas, ligar para Edward e marcar o horário de nos encontrarmos para eu lhe devolver a chave e depois seguir para o _Saloon_ e assistir Alice jantar meus rins.

O plano parecia bem simples quando eu subi a pequena escada e logo cheguei ao andar de cima. Tossi com a nuvem de poeira densa que pairava no ar e olhei em volta com a ajuda da lanterna acesa. Tudo parecia louco ali em cima, tão sujo e desorganizado. Eu provavelmente nunca entraria nesse lugar apenas por entrar. Dei uma volta pelo cômodo, localizando algumas caixas familiares e coisas velhas.

Havia dezenas de coisas caídas para fora das caixas e eu não podia explicar, como diabos, aquilo havia saído de dentro delas. Continuei meu pequeno passeio até ouvir um pequeno ruído.

Eu digo que foi pequeno, porém, o grito de puro pavor e o pulinho extremamente embaraçoso que eu eu dei não refletiam exatamente o adjetivo "pequeno". Era uma certeza absoluta, eu simplesmente sabia sem nem ao menos ter visto, que o ruído provinha de algo peludo, sujo e de quatro patas.

_Ótimo_, agora eu enfrentaria ratos no sótão. Tão clichê. E nojento.

Lentamente, busquei a porta, a chave ficaria perdida para sempre e Edward teria que apenas chamar um chaveiro... Seria bem mais simples e eu não teria que enfrentar seu rosto, ou sua voz perfeita ou algum tipo de olhar que me analisasse de cima a baixo e medisse o nível de depressão em que eu estava. Era lógico que ele sabia que eu estava mal sem ele, mesmo que ele estivesse há mais de três anos longe de mim - minha mãe conseguia desempenhar seu papel de pombo correio muito bem, para manter Esme atualizada do meu estado não-consegue-desencalhar-nem-com-a-ajuda-da-Guarda -Costeira.

Com um bufar, praticamente corri até a portinha. Bem, minha intenção era chegar lá se não houvesse um par de olhos negros e extremamente brilhantes e esbugalhados olhando em minha direção. Ele estava ali, bem parado ao meu lado e eu estava _tão_ perto de não ter tido o azar de vê-lo.

O rato pareceu temer mais a mim do que eu a ele e deu seu primeiro passo. Isso foi o suficiente para me fazer expulsar meus pulmões para fora do meu corpo, gritando como se minha vida dependesse daquilo. O rato correu em qualquer direção para longe de mim e eu fiz o mesmo.

Foquei em chegar até a porta sem cair escadas a baixo.

Meu pé enganchou-se em sabe Deus o que durante minha corrida, fazendo meu corpo dar um solavanco antes de se chocar contra o assoalho de madeira. Eu caí. Dolorosamente caí, em um bolo de pernas, braços e gritos enquanto meu corpo rolava pelo chão, levantando nuvens de poeira.

Algo guinchou sob meu peso e eu temi ter esmagado o pobre rato com meu corpo, mas eu apenas havia acertado a porta aberta, a forçando para baixo e a fechando com um baque agudo.

- Mas... que... porra! - Gemi, estirada sobre o chão, completamente empoeirada. Meu braço inteiro doía de ter amortecido a queda e teria sido embaraçoso se alguém estivesse ali para presenciar minhas tentativas de erguer meu corpo.

Aquilo parecia uma triste paródia da minha vida. Eu estava de pé, mas ainda assim eu continuava dolorida e suja. E a pior parte era que eu apenas queria ligar para o meu ex-namorado e mandá-lo para algum lugar não muito bonito. Sim, definitivamente, aquilo parecia minha vida. Por que eu não pensava em sair dali, tomar um banho e alguns analgésicos e ir viver minha vida? Não, meu primeiro pensamento sempre rumava para Edward e minha obsessividade em colocar toda a culpa nele.

Consegui me ajoelhar de novo com grandes dificuldades, em meio a gemidos e coceira no nariz tapado de poeira.

- O quê? Não, não, não... Ah, não...

A portinha parecia estranhamente torta, com uma das pontas afundada e a outra mal encaixada. Meu corpo devia ter acertado em cheio a madeira e agora ela estava completamente emperrada. Chutei a parte já afundada até a madeira ranger em protesto, mas nunca quebrando-se. Tentei então a tática reversa, puxando a porta para cima até meus dedos ficarem vermelhos e meus braços doerem ainda mais pelo esforço.

Sim.

Trancada.

- Merda! – Grunhi nervosa, olhando para os lados a procura da lanterna que eu havia trazido junto comigo, mas agora era apenas mais uma coisa perdida no meio da minha bagunça.

**EPOV's**

- Isso é realmente perfeito – ela jogou seus braços em volta dos meus ombros e eu sorri para o seu sorriso.

Estávamos sentados na melhor reserva que o SoHo podia nos oferecer. Apesar de Tanya não gostar particularmente do bairro, ela havia cedido aos meus pedidos para essa noite. Ela estava se desmanchando em sorrisos desde o momento que contei sobre o sucesso da venda do meu antigo apartamento, o que lhe renderia um bom dinheiro para escolher a lua-de-mel que quisesse para nós dois. Aquilo estava me fazendo bem, _não feliz_, mas bem.

Assisti quando ela começou a comentar sobre todos os preparativos do casamento, sem realmente prestar atenção em alguma coisa. Me contentei em apenas sorrir e balançar a cabeça, dando pequenos gestos para encorajá-la a continuar falando. E isso era o melhor que Tanya tinha: ela simplesmente não me conhecia tão bem para reclamar do meu comportamento quase sempre evasivo, e amava suficientemente o bastante meu dinheiro para querer reclamar de mais alguma coisa. Tanya era legal, eu não podia ser muito exigente.

Mas enquanto ela falava, eu me vi lembrando da voz quase sonolenta que eu tinha ouvido no telefone há algumas horas atrás. Eu sabia que eu estava atrapalhando a soneca da tarde de Bella, e ela adorava deixava claro para todo mundo o quanto esse horário do dia era importante. Mas era uma oportunidade de falar com ela realmente_ falando_ com ela, sem que Bella tivesse que forçar os ouvidos para ouvir além do barulho do seu bar, ou gritando ordens como só ela sabia que podia fazer. E o assunto era importante, portanto, eu não iria respeitar sua soneca pela primeira vez em anos. O seu tom furioso havia se convertido a quase algo nervoso, e eu não podia me sentir bem ao pensar que aquilo era uma pequena vitória para mim. Vitórias com Isabella Swan já não significavam nada mais hoje em dia.

Consegui seu número depois de pedir para Esme perguntar _discretamente_ a Renée sobre a filha, pedindo o celular dela para convidá-la para um _brunch_ qualquer dia. Minha mãe era tão mentirosa. De certo modo, ela era uma arma secreta para mim.

Eu aguardava em um anseio silencioso pelo vibrar do meu celular no bolso. Bella poderia me chamar a qualquer hora para marcar algum encontro e me entregar a chave, mas provavelmente ela iria querer fazer a transição por meio de Renée - Bella fugia de mim como se eu a mantivera em cárcere privado durante todos nossos anos de namoro e agora ela conseguira sua liberdade. Mas eu insistiria, eu precisava ver como ela estava, poderíamos nos ver e eu até poderia convidar ela para o casamento. _Meu casamento._

Esme me disse que Bella nunca mais namorou alguém sério depois de mim. Talvez mais uma pequena vitória aí. Mas Renée insistia que, eventualmente, algum figurão e boa pinta aparecia na sua casa como convidado da própria Bella, e ela lhe confessava que o cara estava lhe plantando a semente da dúvida. Eu sabia que porra de semente era aquela e simplesmente não era da dúvida. A semente de Bella era a do pavor. Pavor de qualquer tipo de compromissos, especialmente os que envolvessem filhos e casamento. E, se realmente ela começara a encontrar caras que começassem a mudar seu pensamento a favor do casamento, eu perseguiria o grande escolhido e lhe pediria um autógrafo, ou um manual.

Me concentrei novamente nos movimentos dos lábios finos de Tanya, que sorriam a cada segundo.

-…então, eu pensei em petúnias espalhadas pelo salão, com laços azuis. Eu acho realmente majestoso e… - voltei a perder a atenção da voz dela quando senti o meu_ blackberry_ vibrar contra a minha perna.

- Desculpa, amor, só um minutinho… - me afastei da mesa sob o olhar zangado de Tanya. Fui até o jardim de inverno do restaurante e tirei meu celular do bolso.

Era ela.

Deixei o aparelho tocar mais um pouco, apenas para que Bella não achasse que eu estava esperando ansiosamente seu telefonema. Porém, me senti um perdedor total e acionei a chamada rapidamente.

- _Arrrrgh!_ – Fui saudado por seus sons zangados do outro lado da linha.

- Alô? – Perguntei confuso, imaginando se ela não teria apertado sem querer o meu número ou alguma dessas merdas que acontecem.

- _Ah!_ – Eu ouviu seu gritinho de espanto e alguma coisa caindo ao fundo. – _He-ey!_ – Bella respondeu em uma voz aguda, como se tivesse sido pega fazendo algo errado. – _Edward! Hm, então, eu estou procurando sua chave…_

Fechei meus olhos ao ouvir meu nome vibrando em sua voz pela segunda vez naquele dia, depois de tantos meses sem nem saber se ela continuava bem.

- Então? – franzi meu cenho.

-_ Edward, eu acho que a chave está no sótão._

Droga. Senti sua voz minguar um pouco quando ela mencionou o cômodo da casa que mais odiava. Bella nunca foi fã de lugares escuros, sujos e abarrotados de coisa e, quando podia, sempre evitava escalar a escada até lá. Eu já tinha feito muitas vezes aquele caminho sob pedidos dela.

- Uh. Bella, se você não quiser subir até lá, tudo bem, eu entendo. Eu posso procurar a imobiliária e pedir uma cópia – e eu podia mesmo, mas não havia uma razão lógica por não ter tomado essa medida primeiro.

Eu pretendia vender o mais depressa possível aquele apartamento que, durante um período de tempo, eu chegara a dividir com Bella por várias noites. Ele trazia algumas lembranças não tão legais como eu gostaria e, depois de comprar uma casa mais espaçosa no subúrbio, eu não via razão de manter o imóvel sob meu nome. O dinheiro ia ser bem vindo para Tanya fazer todas as vontades dela sem precisar me encher o saco ou mexer na minha conta bancária de uma maneira desagradável, como ela gostava. Mas a minha cópia havia se extraviado ao longo do caminho, provavelmente em algum acesso de fúria contra aquele apertamento e Isabella.

A saída mais simples seria ir até a imobiliária que me vendera o lugar e pedir para eles acharem a chave, pois sabia que eles tinham. Mas… Pedir para Bella soara mais interessante.

- _Você_ pode? - Ela podia matar alguém com aquela voz. – _O problema, Edward, é que eu já estou no sótão e, bem, eu estou completamente presa aqui!_ - Sua voz foi ficando cada vez mais fina e eu arregalei os olhos.

Imaginei Bella quase chorando e se escabelando, presa no sótão e sendo rodeada por aranhas. Aquilo era trágico, mas era o suficiente para me querer fazer rir.

Engoli minha risada. Olhei ao redor, vendo Tanya com um olhar entediado na mesa.

- Como diabos isso aconteceu? Você já chamou alguém?

- _Gênio, eu estou chamando você nesse exato momento._

Talvez não fosse o certo eu sentir aquele orgulho por ser o homem por quem Isabella Swan chama quando está trancada no sótão, mas o sorriso convencido tomou conta de mim.

A acalmei, certificando-a que eu não demoraria muito para estar lá e ela desligou na minha cara. Bem, alguém estava presa _e_ irritada.

Quando ela desligou, eu estava com um puta sorriso imbecil na minha boca. Mas assim que dei as costas pro jardim, vi Tanya me olhando animada da mesa, percebendo minha ligação encerrada. Um sentimento de culpa encheu meu peito quando eu vi que teria que abandoná-la para tirar minha ex que estava presa em casa por minha culpa. Tanya já tivera que agüentar tantas das minhas reclamações no último ano em que estivemos juntos, basicamente todas consistiam em Bella e sua negação em admitir uma relação mais séria, e o quanto eu queria uma mulher diferente dela. Bem, Tanya adotou uma postura que era totalmente o oposto de Bella, de verdade. Não sabia se aquilo era apenas seu jeito de ser ou se ela fazia aquilo para me satisfazer ao comparar suas diferenças.

- Então? Vamos pedir? – Ela indagou, sacando o menu e passando os olhos por cima.

Eu não fiz questão de me sentar quando disse que tinha que dar uma saída.

- O que foi dessa vez? – Sua voz estava voz zangada, suas sobrancelhas finas curvando-se para baixo. – Se for Emmett dizendo que não consegue transferir os arquivos de novo, eu juro que…

- Não, é outra coisa. É pessoal, Tanya, me desculpe – eu lhe cortei. Ela particularmente _odiava_ Emmett e dessa vez eu não estava deixando ela na mão por culpa dele, o que era raro.

- Então eu vou com você – ela se prontificou, desconfiada.

- Não, não, amor, isso irá se resolver em questão de minutos. Por que você não pede alguma coisa para a viagem, huh? Eu apareço no seu apartamento mais tarde, eu prometo. Por favor - uni minhas mãos, parecendo um tolo.

- Edward, você não pode me largar aqui assim, me fazer jantar sozinha! – Ela sibilou olhando ao redor.

- Você não precisa _jantar_ sozinha, é só me esperar para jantar, querida – sorri para ele enquanto segurava seu queixo e plantava um breve selinho em seus lábios, que se torceram em desgosto. – Eu volto em menos meia hora.


	3. Parte II

**BPOV's**

Meu dia tinha começado normal, cotidiano, sem nenhum indício de que viraria uma bagunça total.

Minha rotina sempre começava ao tomar meu café com panquecas e mel, lendo um capítulo do meu livro e seguindo para o _Saloon_, onde nós faríamos o balanço geral do mês e receberíamos os pedidos. Eu conversaria um bocado com Alice enquanto bebíamos chá gelado e contabilizávamos os gastos e os lucros, felizmente ficando no verde naquele mês.

As coisas pareciam normais, eu já havia separado todos os salários em seus envelopes e entregue aos funcionários. Já tinha recebido dois dos quatro carregamentos que faltavam e parecia que a noite se estenderia calma e feliz como sempre, comigo servindo bebidas e gritando para Jessica fritar mais anéis de cebola para os torcedores dos Giants NY que lotavam o bar em dias de jogo.

Mas bastou apenas um telefonema de Edward para me prender no sótão da minha casa, com uma lanterna quebrada e o nariz coçando loucamente por causa da poeira, sem falar do meu braço latejante e a vontade de chorar que sufocava meu peito.

Me sentia tão estúpida, fazendo favores para um ex namorado de anos atrás que ainda fazia minha garganta ter que engolir meu coração e minha voz esganiçar por conta própria. Droga, _ex namorados não mereciam favores._ Pensei mil vezes antes de discar seu número, depois de ser duramente ignorada por Alice nas doze mensagens em sua caixa postal. Também pensar em ligar para o 911, ou então os bombeiros, ou qualquer coisa que fosse me tirar de lá, tipo… minha mãe. Mas eu tinha certeza que os caras tinham coisas mais importantes para fazer do que salvar uma mulher de 27 anos medrosa que foi capaz de se trancar com medo de um rato no seu próprio sótão. Minha mãe, essa hora, estava jogando baralho com Phil na Flórida, bem distante de onde eu estava. Então, pensei em até recorrer a Charlie, afinal, meu pai era um cara da polícia e deveria ter lá seus conhecimentos sobre situações estressantes como essa, mas ele estava em Forks, ignorando o toque do seu celular como ele sempre fazia.

Minha alternativa, apesar de vergonhosa, era também a mais fácil. Na verdade, eu não me importava se ele estava ou não ocupado, no fundo, queria que ele tivesse muitas coisas para fazer e eu o atrapalhasse. Ele era o culpado, e não o rato, ele me tiraria dali.

Resolvi esperar por Edward sentada em uma das várias caixas, olhando para os indícios de luz que a rua enviava para a janela empoeirada e rústica do cômodo.

Estava quase adormecendo, aliviada que meu braço parecia estar menos dolorido, embora meu nariz pinicasse, irritado. Mas logo a voz de Edward encheu meus ouvidos.

Eu, por um momento, paralisei. Era a primeira vez em meses e meses que eu veria Edward assim, sem ser esbarrando com ele em algum local público. Ele estava ali _por mim_, não importava que tinha sido eu própria a chamá-lo em meu socorro, como uma pateta que ficava presa no próprio sótão. Um pânico abateu-se sobre mim e eu levantei da caixa, assustada. Eu devia estar toda suja e pegajosa de tanto esforço para abrir a portinhola para escapar dali. Além disso, eu estava com a minha pior roupa de trabalho: jeans surrados e uma regata branca. Meu moletom estava amarrado e amarrotado na minha cintura, meu rabo-de-cavalo estando no pior estado que a história mundial já havia visto.

Comecei a passar minhas mãos instintivamente pelo corpo, tentando limpar e desamassar tudo ao mesmo tempo. Depois de alguns instantes, voltei a me sentir uma estúpida, pois Edward não ligaria para minha aparência. Ele havia me deixado por uma bobagem, havia grandes indícios de que aquilo fora apenas uma desculpa para se livrar de mim e agora ele vinha, forçado, me destrancar.

- Isabella? – Ouvi a voz abafada de Edward no andar debaixo.

Merda, eu não estava preparada para vê-lo.

- Hey? Bella? – Quando eu não respondi, ele deu uma batucada contra o chão do sótão. Ele era tão alto assim? – Tudo bem aí? Posso subir?

- Acho que foi por isso que eu te chamei, huh? – Tentei soar ríspida enquanto olhava em volta, correndo para a caixa onde estava sentada antes. Sentei ali, tentando parecer casual e despreocupada, passando meus dedos pelo meu rabo-de-cavalo desajeitado, o arrumando antes que ele entrasse.

Ouvi alguns resmungos vindos do andar de baixo e logo a madeira começava a ranger. Demorou um pouco e custou a Edward alguns xingamentos até a porta ser arrebatada para trás, batendo contra o assoalho com força. Abandonei minha atitude de aparente calma quando desci da caixa e corri até a pequena entrada retangular, dando de cara com um Edward corado pelo esforço.

- Aí está você - ele sorriu, seus dentes tão brancos e sua boca tão linda próximos a mim.

Aquilo começava a parecer uma péssima ideia. Eu não devia tê-lo chamado.

- Você está bem? Bateu com a cabeça? - Acho que ele queria se certificar da minha falta de palavras, que se tornou ainda mais crescente quando seus olhos encontraram os meus e o ar foi roubado dos meus pulmões. Eu não estava preparada para aquilo também. Mesmo passando muito tempo sem o efeito daqueles olhos verdes e indiferentes sobre mim, eu sentia meu estômago dando voltas e tudo o que eu tinha guardado para mim durante aquele tempo sem ele veio à tona.

Ficamos numa competição silenciosa, apenas nos analisando. Nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a desviar o olhar, o que só me deixava desconfortável. Parecia que eu estava voltando à faculdade e vendo ele pela primeira vez depois das férias de verão, quase histérica por ver ele de novo, mas lutando veemente contra a euforia.

Meus dedos coçaram com a idéia de poder esmagar as mechas do seu cabelo macio e revoltado e multicolorido – tantos tons de dourado, castanho e cobre – e eu esfreguei a mão contra a minha coxa, podendo sentir também o suor que tinha se acumulado no tecido do meu jeans. Eu parecia uma adolescente apavorada, com o corpo vibrando ao ver ele vestido em um terno casual, provavelmente um daqueles que ele usava no trabalho e cobria seu corpo todo de preto, o deixando ainda mais intransponível e poderoso. Eu estava começando a odiar a idéia de ainda gostar de Edward Masen Cullen.

Ele conseguiu subir habilmente a escada, juntando-se a mim no andar de cima.

- Nossa, há quanto tempo você está aqui? Já está começando a ficar pálida – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas com escárnio.

- Bom, tudo começou quando alguém me telefonou no meio da minha soneca, querendo uma maldita chave velha – rebati ironicamente.

- Desculpe por isso – ele suspirou, relaxando os ombros e olhando em volta com o cenho franzido. – Se eu soubesse que você ia ficar presa aqui, teria ligado para os bombeiros antes.

Revirei meus olhos, contendo o sorriso que queria escapar dos meus lábios.

- Como você fez isso? Você vai ter que trocar essa porta, ela está totalmente arruinada agora.

- Eu pensei ter visto uma coisa se mexendo - resmunguei, olhando para os meus pés enquanto minhas bochechas esquentavam. Como eu soaria se eu dissesse que havia me trancado por um _rato_? - Então me assustei e caí sobre a porta.

- E havia alguma coisa se mexendo ou isto foi apenas sua imaginação fértil? - Ele sabia. Ele era um leitor de mentes.

- Bom, havia um rato - eu comecei, devagar. Edward arqueou ainda mais suas bonitas sobrancelhas, apertando os lábios para segurar o riso. - Mas ele era _enorme_, para que fique claro.

- Claro.

- Hey, não use esse tom comigo. Isso não teria acontecido se você pensasse antes de agir e ligasse para a imobiliária - eu bufei. Ele achava que podia subir aqui e ficar rindo da minha cara como se eu fosse a garota mais inábil do mundo? - Vamos... vamos só sair daqui, ok? Esse lugar está começando a me dar arrepios.

Ele me olhou um pouco assustado com a minha interrupção bruta e rápida.

- Não vamos procurar minha chave? – Sua voz estava tímida.

- O quê? – Estreitei meus olhos para ele, descrente. – Você_ ainda_ quer procurar essa chave? Eu nem ao menos sem onde ela está, Edward. Você devia ter levado essa chave daqui há muito tempo atrás, cara, porque eu não tenho que ficar cuidando das suas coisas enquanto elas ocupam espaço no meu sótão e eu fico presa nele por culpa delas e sua.

- Jesus, Bella, se acalme.

Eu estava espumando, incrivelmente brava com ele. Eu não tinha uma razão concreta para estar irritada daquele jeito, mas algo no seu comportamento irônico e desleixado estava começando a me tirar do sério. Me senti envergonhada por ser tão afetada por ele quando não fazia nem dez minutos que eu estava ao seu lado no sótão.

- Ok, desculpe. Eu exagerei. Mas isso não quer dizer que você não merece ouvir algumas coisas.

Então, levando aquilo como uma permissão, ele começou a rondar como podia pelo sótão, olhando sobre as caixas sem realmente procurar alguma coisa. Ele parecia estar mais verificando o conteúdo das caixas com curiosidade.

- Edward, vamos dar o fora daqui – implorei. – Eu tenho certeza que você pode dar um jeito de abrir o apartamento de outra forma…

- O quê? Você está com medo de que o rato gigante te prenda de novo? – Merda, ele estava mesmo achando graça daquilo.

Eu apenas revirei os olhos, seria melhor manter o silêncio, assim ele falaria menos e não entraria tão por baixo da minha pele.

- Você não vai ficar presa, ok? Se isso acontecer, eu dou um jeito. Agora, nós _precisamos _encontrar essa chave, pelo bem do meu casamento.

Minha cabeça arrebatou em sua direção, meus olhos estreitos em confusão.

_Casamento?_ C-A-SA-M-E-N-T-O? Pisquei meus olhos e tive vontade de limpar os ouvidos também, apenas para ter certeza de que aquilo que eu tinha ouvido tinha mesmo saído da boca dele. Mas Edward já tinha me dado as costas, não fazendo menção de explicar nada. Eu não movi nenhum músculo.

Droga, eu sabia, era quase certo que ele estivesse _namorando_, segundo as informações fornecidas clandestinamente por Renée. Edward preenchia a lista de requisições de qualquer garota. Ele era lindo, inteligente, esforçado, engraçado, fofo e, que Deus me perdoasse por lembrar disso, ele era uma coisa na cama. Era sim. Tanto que eu lembrava até hoje. Então, por que eu ainda estava com esperanças que ele estivesse só _enrolado_ em alguém? Que ele não tivesse compromisso e que fosse um alienado a esse tipo de coisa como eu? Sim, claro, fazia quatro anos que nós havíamos nos separado, há meses não nos falávamos, e há tempos eu não encontrava ele nem que fosse na rua. Agora ele estava casado? Olhei mais uma vez para sua silhueta perdida entre as caixas empoeiradas. Por que eu estava me importando com aquilo? _Jesus, Isabella, se recomponha._

Seja como for, ele tinha largado a "mulher" para vir me tirar daqui, certo?

_Claro, querida, você ficou presa e Edward é um cavalheiro._

- Tudo bem se eu ficar com isso? – Ele perguntou ao longe para mim, mostrando uma bola de basquete equilibrada entre seus dedos.

Olhei ofendida para ele, sem realmente entender como ele estava casado e ninguém havia me contado nada.

Então, eu, _ocasionalmente_, sonhava com um homem casado? E quando eu saia com alguém, e algo mais acabava acontecendo, eu tinha que me concentrar para não dizer o nome de um homem casado?

E se, por um destino cruel, ele tivesse filhos também? Eu estava destruindo um casamento? Eu tirei ele tarde da cama com a sua terna e linda esposa para vir me tirar do sótão, pensando que algo a mais podia acontecer ali?

_Não, porque esse não foi seu objetivo inicial, não é, Bella? _Minha voz interior soava um pouco ameaçadora, com todo seu poder feminista. _E você não vai interferir em nenhum casamento. Você é apenas uma ex-namorada carente._

Out. Aquilo doeu.

- Bella? – Ele me chamou quando eu olhei sem foco para ele. – Cara, você tem certeza que não bateu com a cabeça? Está tão estranha – ele caminhou até a mim parecendo mais uma vez preocupado.

Ele passou a caminhar em minha direção, testando a bola em sua mão. Sim, ele sabia jogar basquete muito bem, ele fora um maldito atleta um dia, e tinha capacidade de quicar uma bola gigante em meio a tantas caixas sem bater em nada.

- Você é… - Eu precisava confirmar aquela informação sobre seu casamento. Mas, apesar da minha voz estar falha, não era aquilo que estava me atrapalhando: era a maldita bola de basquete. O som da borracha acertando a madeira e reverberando pelo cômodo estava me incomodando. – Você… - fechei meus olhos para me distrair do barulho alto. – Droga, Edward, pode parar de quicar essa coisa?

- Uh – ele segurou a bola, levantando seus braços em frente ao seu corpo, imitando um gesto de medo. – O que você tem contra a bola? Essa bola é minha, aliás, você a roubou.

- Não é não - eu o olhei ofendida, andando em sua direção e estreitando a distância entre nós. - Você a deixou para trás e agora ela é minha, você não vai ficar com ela. Eu pretendo... usá-la. Mas _essa_ não é a questão, droga – revirei mais uma vez meus olhos, me achando idiota por estar discutindo aquilo, _naquele momento_. – Eu só queria conversar uma coisa com você sem… sem que tivesse esse barulho irritante como trilha sonora, tudo bem?

- Hm – ele pigarreou. Edward agora parecia nervoso, passando os dedos por seu cabelo revoltado, fazendo meus dedos fecharem-se em punhos para controlar a minha vontade de fazer aquilo por ele. – Conversar?

- Sim… Algum problema?

**EPOV's**

Aquilo estava uma bagunça. Eu demorei até adaptar meus olhos a escuridão e enxergar Bella. Quase me arrependi por ter feito aquilo, porque Bella era uma visão singular e parecia que isso nunca ia mudar na minha cabeça. Me senti de novo um adolescente cheio de hormônios quando eu a vi parada na minha frente, depois de tanto tempo, vestindo o que eu mais gostava nela: jeans apertados e velhos e uma camiseta surrada. Ela parecia cansada, suja e linda, reclamando toda hora.

Eu usei a bola de basquete que eu havia achado em meio às caixas para me distrair dos lábios rosados de Bella, da sua pele pálida que estava corada, da sua voz cansada e irritada. Eu tinha controlar minhas mãos para não agarrar aquela cintura fina contra meu corpo, por isso me dediquei a bater a bola contra o chão, lembrando meus tempos de jogador na escola, quando Bella… me odiava.

Ela não parecia _tão_ contente como eu achei que ficaria quando me viu entrar pela portinhola do sótão. Porque, bem, eu esperava que ela ficasse radiante quando me visse. Durante esses quatros anos, Esme insistia em ressaltar que Bella ainda gostava de mim, ou que pelo menos parecia que era assim.

Nós estávamos nos dando bem, levando em conta o que poderia ter acontecido entre nós dois até aquele momento. Nunca tínhamos conversado sobre nada depois que o nosso namoro tinha acabado, na verdade, nunca havíamos trocado mais que quatro palavras nos nossos encontros eventuais.

Então, eu tinha que ter feito a merda de mencionar meu casamento.

Deixei Bella paralisada por um momento e não sabia se aquilo me deixava feliz ou triste. Bella merecia ficar um pouco chocada, de qualquer jeito.

Agora ela queria conversar. Porra, eu não queria conversar com ela. Simplesmente queria achar a droga da chave e dar o fora dali, sem precisar conversar e ficar relembrando o _quanto_ eu _gostava_ de conversar com Bella.

- Acho melhor… só procurarmos a chave – respondi secamente, negando com a cabeça.

- O-k – disse lentamente, lançando um olhar furtivo para a bola de basquete nas minhas mãos. Sua voz estava tremendo e, ao lançar um olhar para ela, era visívell que ela estava mordendo seu lábio inferior para que não deixasse escapar qualquer coisa errada por ali. – Você pode… só parar de quicar isso, por favor? – Ela repetiu aquele pedido mais uma vez e eu franzi meu cenho pra ela, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Comecei a picar a bola cada vez mais perto do seu corpo, aumentando a velocidade das batidas no chão, a contornando com um pouco de exibicionismo. Ela revirou os olhos para mim, um pouco surpresa.

- Por que isso te incomoda?

- Porque você está me deixando nervosa. - Bella parecia estar a ponto de sapatear feito uma criança birrenta. - Você nem ao menos tinha que estar aqui, _ainda_. Você já fez sua parte vindo aqui e me ajudando com aquilo, agora pode pegar essa bola e ir embora, tudo bem? - E agora ela queria livrar-se de mim. Eu mantive minha postura imóvel, tentando ler o que ela realmente estava querendo dizer com aquilo. - Edward... - Ela respirou fundo, buscando algum tipo de lugar feliz em sua cabeça. Eu voltei a bater na bola, a empurrando cada vez mais forte para baixo quando ela atingia minha mão. - Você é tão criança.

- Sou?

Por uma vez, em todo tempo que eu conhecia Bella, eu senti que ela poderia colocar tudo para fora com apenas um toque. Ela estava prendendo o choro e, obviamente, não era por causa do quicar da bola. Ela sempre fora fechada, mas parecia sempre disposta a absorver qualquer coisa que eu dissesse a ela. Isabella Swan era assim, ela achava que sempre dizia o suficiente, enquanto ficava esperando e ouvindo pacientemente tudo o que você tinha para colocar para fora.

Mas ela precisava a começar a colocar as coisas para fora também, ou então ela acabaria explodindo em um ataque emocional interno.

- Vamos ser crianças, então, _nós_ _dois_ - disse lentamente, andando em círculos. Logo, eu estava ao lado da pequena porta, eu estava a um passo de ir embora sem minha chave e sem ouvir qualquer desabafo que Bella poderia ceder para mim.

Ela torceu aquela boca adorável, parecendo em dúvida e magoada ao mesmo tempo. Bem, acho que a única coisa que resolveria aquilo seria um pequeno empurrão.

Enganchei meu pé por baixo da madeira da porta, colocando uma força excessiva no meu chute só para ouvir a madeira bater com extrema força contra sua moldura.

Bella correu três ligeiros passos enquanto gritava, parando logo que ouviu o barulho.

Seu olhar poderia causar sérios danos mentais assim que ela o mirou em mim, mas eu havia decidido assumir as consequências.


	4. Parte III

**BPOV's**

A raiva era um sentimento estranho para mim. Muita gente poderia dizer que meu sangue era de barata, pois eu era acostumada a guardar todos os meus pensamentos odiosos dentro da minha boca. Poucos conheciam o meu lado explosivo – eu demorava a chegar no meu limite, porém, quando eu atingia aquela linha tênue, as coisas tendiam a ficar tensas.

Edward, por exemplo, era alguém que conseguia chegar sob minha pele e paciência com simples coisas. Aliás, eu poucas vezes experimentara tantos acessos de raiva seguidos como eu havia feito quando estava com ele.

Sem dúvida, ele ainda mantinha seus truques nas mangas.

Edward estava construindo uma instável pilha de motivos para eu xingá-lo. Primeiro, ele estava seriamente compromissado com alguém, mas mesmo assim viera até a minha casa sem pestanejar – eu considerava isso como dar falsas esperanças a alguém, embora minha voz interior insistisse que ele estava apenas sendo educado e, afinal de contas, _eu havia chamado_. Segundo motivo era sua bola estúpida, quicando por todas as partes, batendo nas caixas e incitando meus nervos a uma revolta iminente. O barulho só me lembrava do antigo Edward, que usava regatas de basquete e infernizava minha vida no corredor de armários do colegial. Então, ele havia chutado aquela porta, sem nenhum motivo aparente, mesmo depois de ter dito que não iríamos poder abri-la se fechasse de novo.

Eu sentia minhas mãos tremerem e meus olhos começaram a borrar de lágrimas, o que só me deixava mais raivosa ainda.

Edward me observava, parecendo estar esperando alguma coisa grandiosa acontecer.

- O que você acabou de fazer? – A voz não parecia ser a minha, sobrecarregada de um tom de ameaça. Eu poderia enrolar meus dedos em torno daquele pescoço coberto de algum perfume claro, até ele parar de respirar, mas então ele não iria poder nos tirar dali e eu realmente queria ver ele tentar fazê-lo.

- Eu estou tentando conversar.

- Você disse que não queria conversar.

- Acho que _você_ precisa conversar.

- Eu preciso sair daqui.

- _Antes_, vamos conversar.

- Edward…

- Bella…

Argh, ele era tão irritante!

- O que você está fazendo não é justo – as lágrimas brotaram, desavisadas, pelos cantos dos meus olhos. Dei as costas para o homem em minha frente, ele me ver chorar só seria mais um motivo para deixá-lo satisfeito. – Nada disso aconteceria se você não tivesse me chamado, se você não tivesse perdido essa chave… O que sua esposa vai dizer quando você contar que passou a noite toda preso num sótão comigo?

- Eu não sou casado – Edward disse calmamente. Contive minha vontade de tornar a olhá-lo, pois assim ele poderia ler algum tipo de esperança em meus olhos sem a minha autorização. – E, de qualquer forma, Tanya não sabe que eu estou aqui, ou _quem é_ você.

- Quem diabos é Tanya? – Meus ombros pareceram cair drasticamente, e eu só poderia desejar que ele não tivesse percebido isso.

- Minha noiva.

Um rosnado de escárnio escapou dos meus lábios e as lágrimas voltaram a banhar meu rosto. O quão ridícula eu estava parecendo? Ele não era casado, mas tinha uma noiva, e falava isso com tanta importância, como se tivesse alguma diferença significativa entre os dois status.

E… ele não falara de mim para ela? Que tipo de homem ele era, construindo um casamento sem contar para _Tanya_ sobre mim? Eu merecia ser ao menos mencionada uma vez ou outra.

- Bem – eu tossi, tentando desembargar minha voz. – Parabéns pelo seu casamento.

- Obrigada – ele sussurrou.

- Você está feliz? – Era melhor começar a limpar logo as trilhas molhadas em minhas bochechas, já que não poderia ficar de costas para Edward para sempre. Eu queria encontrar logo a chave, assim ele poderia sair da minha vida o mais rapidamente possível e ir se casar e viver feliz com Tanya.

Mas eu não conseguia me mover, eu queria ouvir as palavras de Edward. Eu queria uma confirmação de superação – se ele havia me superado, se ele não pensasse mais em mim, seria mais fácil seguir em frente de verdade.

Torci meu corpo, encontrando Edward um pouco mais próximo a mim. Agora eu podia sentir o seu cheiro, ainda o mesmo que eu me lembrava. Ele me lançou um sorriso fraco e fechou os olhos, como se uma simples palavra poderia causar um dano terrível em seu corpo.

- Não.

- Achei que seu sonho sempre tinha sido casar. – Edward era tradicional ao extremo, algo naquilo sempre me incomodara, pois minha vida nunca seria considerada tradicional.

Esme sempre ficara maravilhada como nós dois conseguíamos dar certo. Talvez os quase dez anos que passamos brigando havia bastado para termos três anos de namoro e pura paz. Mas, agora, vendo o que havíamos feito naquela época, tudo parecia mais comodismo do que paz. Nós sempre íamos aos mesmos lugares, fazíamos as mesmas coisas, como se houvesse algum tipo de agenda. Tudo parecia bem, mas por baixo de toda calma, a impaciência de Edward fora crescendo e eu deixara meu bem estar me entorpecer. Eu não queria mudar, porque tudo era bom demais e poderia quebrar-se se nos movêssemos rápido demais.

Eu também não estava feliz e tudo aquilo podia ser minha culpa, mesmo que Edward nunca tivesse mostrado nenhuma vontade de dar uma segunda chance para nós.

- É, eu também. – Ele suspirou por alguns instantes, parecendo frustrado. – Tanya e eu somos diferentes, não é tão fácil como era com… - ele se interrompeu, sorrindo sem graça. Ele não queria admitir que nossos tempos eram melhores que os tempos _atuais_ dele e, de certo modo, aquilo me ofendeu.

- Com a gente – eu terminei a frase firmemente. – Você quer conversar, mas se recusa a falar sobre nós?

- Esse terreno ainda é um pouco tenso para mim – ele admitiu, desviando o olhar para alguma caixa ao seu lado. – Eu ainda torro minha cabeça tentando descobrir onde erramos ou como teria sido.

- Eu acho que teria sido ótimo – sorri mesmo que ele não estivesse me olhando. Não era uma vergonha admitir que ele me fizera feliz durante o tempo que estivera ao meu lado.

Edward arrebatou um olhar assustado para mim, e logo seus lábios tornaram-se uma linha fina de raiva e contenção.

- O quê? – A cabeça dele balançou de um lado para o outro. Eu me vi nervosa com sua indagação. Não era possível que nossos olhares sobre o passado fossem _tão _diferentes assim.

- Edward, nós _éramos_ felizes, independente do modo como terminamos. E eu acho que nós poderíamos ter durado muitos anos mais se você…

- Ei, ei, ei – Edward estava inquieto, suas mãos estavam erguidas e ele negava com todo o seu corpo as minhas palavras. – Não fale como se fosse minha culpa se nós terminamos, isso não é verdade.

- Você terminou tudo – as palavras eram esganiçadas, pois eu estava estarrecida.

O que ele estava dizendo? Como ele poderia me dar as costas depois de quase quatro anos juntos e nunca mais ter procurado saber _como_ eu estava, vir até aqui e insinuar que ele não era culpado por tudo que havia acontecido? Por um momento, eu passei a duvidar das faculdades mentais de Edward Cullen, pois aquilo era um absurdo.

Algo dentro do meu peito começou a doer, como eu sabia que começaria assim que ele havia me ligado.

- Você nunca entendeu, não é? – Ele me trouxe de volta à discussão, enfiando seus cabelos estupidamente bonitos por entre os dedos e os puxando. Um típico gesto de raiva de Edward. – Nosso namoro tinha acabado há muito tempo e você se recusou a dar uma chance de nova vida para ele. Você negou seu amor por mim quando passou a me afastar de você.

- Eu nunca te afastei! – Eu pulei para frente, meus pés nervosos me levaram para perto dele, e eu tive que deixar minha cabeça cair para trás para poder olhar em seus olhos verdes. – Como eu poderia te afastar? Edward, você começou a se fechar, começou a ir para longe de mim mesmo estando ao meu lado… Tudo porque você não tinha capacidade de conviver com um "não".

- Demorou tanto para eu sentir tudo aquilo, todo aquele amor de que todos falavam sobre e eu nunca tinha sentido, que eu estava assustado com a possibilidade de te perder. Você sempre foi tão legal, tão independente, todos gostavam de você e eu me sentia um idiota ao seu lado, porque eu não conseguia fazer você aceitar ao meu pedido. Eu só queria uma confirmação, alguma coisa que me dissesse que você me amava da mesma maneira como eu te amava.

- Eu sempre deixei claro o quanto eu gostava de você.

- Eram só palavras…

- Você não _pode_ pôr a culpa em mim. Eu não sou responsável pelos seus desejos insanos de ser amado incondicionalmente.

Aquilo era ruim, aquilo era _muito_ ruim. Agora eu entendia porque ele nunca viera falar comigo e, de certa forma, eu estava desejando que ele nunca tivesse feito isso de novo.

Como eu poderia imaginar que Edward estivera guardando aquilo dentro dele por tanto tempo? Não era algo que eu pudesse imaginar que ele estivesse sentindo.

- Bem, mas a culpa é sua.

- Não! – Eu resfoleguei, impulsionando meus pés ainda mais para frente, até que eu pudesse tê-lo tão próximo de mim que meu dedo em riste afundasse no meio de seu peito. Edward olhou surpreso para aquele nosso ponto de contato e eu sabia que estava entrando em um terreno perigoso. – Você é mimado e egoísta e quer que tudo seja perfeito, que tudo seja do seu jeito. Então, advinha só? Nem tudo é como você gostaria que você. Nem todos têm sua família perfeita, sua vida perfeita, e eu aposto que sua noiva é perfeita também, embora ela não _te faça feliz_. Coisas perfeitas são chatas e um dia você vai se cansar de tudo isso, mas será tarde demais.

A cada sentença, eu usava meu dedo para cutucar o seu peito e nós fomos andando pelo sótão. Edward dava um passo a cada cutucada e eu o seguia.

- Você… - ele agarrou meu dedo com força e aquilo teria sido cômico se nós dois não estivéssemos com lágrimas nos olhos e sentimentos expostos como feridas naquele momento. – Você se acha tão esperta, huh? Então me diga, Isabella, como é ser independente e ter sua própria vida que, vamos deixar claro aqui, não é perfeita, enquanto você não tem ninguém para quem voltar para casa no fim da noite? Como é estar tão perto de ter trinta anos e vê que nada da sua vida está planejado, mas tudo está _tão igual _ao que era há quase dez anos atrás?

Eu poderia odiar Edward por dizer aquelas coisas para mim, mas, ao final de tudo, não eram mais que verdades. Minha vida era uma rotina eterna, há tantos anos sendo a mesma coisa que eu já não esperava por nada diferente em meus horizontes próximos.

Aos poucos, eu deixei meu corpo curvar-se, abandonando minha postura de defesa. Dei as costas para um ofegante Edward e deixei as lágrimas varrerem meu rosto.

- Bella… - sua voz me chamou, mas eu apenas abanei minha mão. Estava tudo bem, ele não precisava dizer mais nada, pois qualquer coisa que ele acrescentasse seria mais um pouco de dor adicionada à minha coleção. – Me desculpe, eu não…

- Está tudo bem – eu funguei. Realmente, eu não poderia ouvir mais a voz dele. – Vamos procurar a chave e tentar sair daqui.

Talvez eu havia pintado uma imagem diferente de Edward. Eu sempre quis mostrar a ele como eu podia ser forte e independente, eu queria ser tão diferente da Bella que ele havia conhecido ainda quando criança, e eu estava tão certa que ele amava a nova Bella… Mas ele tinha toneladas de coisas desagradáveis sobre mim rodando em sua cabeça e se eu não tivesse acabado de ouvi-las saindo de sua própria boca, eu nunca acreditaria que essas coisas haviam sido ditas por ele.

Eu não podia odiá-lo nesse momento, mesmo depois de ter nos trancado ali e ter dito aquelas coisas. De certa forma, eu era responsável.

Vaguei por entre as caixas, sem saber realmente por onde eu devia começar. Eu tentei manter uma máscara pacífica, mesmo que meus olhos estivessem vermelhos agora e meu nariz um pouco avermelhado pelas lágrimas que eu havia deixado escorrer. Por dentro, minha cabeça estava zunindo em mil direções diferentes.

Por algum motivo bizarro e masoquista, eu esperara ouvir de Edward que ele não havia me esquecido. Eu não gostava de admitir, mas desde o momento em que ele entrara naquele sótão, eu havia torcido para sua pose indiferente cair e ele finalmente admitisse o que estava sentindo. Óbvio, eu nunca estivera tão enganada durante minha vida. Mas, em contrapartida, eu não havia esquecido ele e, vê-lo ali depois de tanto tempo, só fez deixar isso mais claro para mim. Potencialmente, eu nunca mais teria um homem como aquele em minha vida.

Mas agora ele me odiava.

Deixa a frustração fluir pelas minhas mãos e, de repente, eu estava abrindo e revirando todas as caixas que ainda restavam ali. Tive a impressão de ouvir a voz dele chamando por mim, mas não quis me virar para confirmar aquilo, apenas continuei vasculhando, eu não pararia até encontrar aquela chave e colocá-lo para fora da minha casa. Eu não precisava de mais nada vindo dele, tudo estava muito claro agora.

- Bella – ele chamou mais uma vez. – Bella, pare.

Sua voz estava um pouco estridente, talvez ele estivesse com medo do meu comportamento automático.

- Bella! – De repente, sua mão estava enrolada em meu braço, enviando ondas de choques elétricos pelo meu corpo.

Eu me virei, sem chances de resistir mais aos seus protestos. Com sua mão, ele conseguiu colar meu corpo ao dele e logo eu já não estava entendendo mais nada. Eu apenas podia admirar a sensação nostálgica de poder sentir mais uma vez os lábios de Edward sobre os meus assim que ele dobrou-se sobre mim. Eu estava paralisada, congelada contra seu corpo. Há alguns minutos nós gritávamos a plenos pulmões verdades nunca ditas e agora ele me beijava como se fosse a primeira vez de todas.

Edward cansou-se de esperar algum tipo de reação vinda de mim, e apenas forçou a entrada da sua língua por entre meus lábios.

Algo como um rosnado escapou da minha boca sem que eu percebesse, e eu fechei meus olhos, abrindo passagem para ele e aprofundando nosso beijo. Depois de tanto tempo, seu gosto parecia ainda melhor, o que só me motivou a subir meus dedos pelo seu peito largo e depositá-los em sua nuca. Não havia melhor lugar para meus dedos ansiosos do que o cabelo de Edward, que eu puxava e maltratava só para senti-lo sorrir contra meus lábios.

A sensação era perfeita, uma pequena batalha entre nossas línguas que estava me levando ao delírio. Eu realmente não sabia se era ele, eu ou ambos que estavam gemendo no momento, meu cérebro havia parado de funcionar em seu perfeito estado.

Com pés errantes e embaralhados, nós nos movemos através do sótão, chocando nossos corpos contras as caixas e derrubando algumas. Eu realmente não me importava, contanto que ele não parasse o que estava fazendo. Sua boca separou-se da minha uma fração de segundos que poderia ter me feito reclamar, mas logo seus dentes capturavam meu lábio inferior com vontade enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelas minhas costas, mandando arrepios por todas as partes do meu corpo. Desta vez, eu tive certeza que eu era a responsável pelo gemido, e eu libertei meu lábio da sua adorável prisão apenas para encaixar nossas bocas em um beijo desesperado. Eu precisava de mais e Edward parecia de acordo, pois suas mãos desceram até repousarem em meu traseiro, puxando meu corpo ainda mais contra o seu, como se pudéssemos nos fundir um ao outro desse modo.

Quando o oxigênio pareceu ficar escasso, nós nos separamos.

Edward parecia ofegante e eu, bem… Eu parecia ter corrido uma pequena maratona. O calor estava inundando meu corpo e eu passava a temer o que teria acontecido ali se nós não tivéssemos parados.

- Desculpe – ele disse, olhos arregalados e boca avermelhada.

- Não, eu… eu… - balancei minha cabeça, mas minha língua parecia estar inutilizável naquele momento para produzir algum tipo de palavra coerente. – Eu não deveria ter te beijado, você tem uma noiva e…

- Não – ele interrompeu, um sorriso torto surgindo em seus lábios inchados. – Não me arrependo de ter te beijado. Me desculpe por ter dito tudo aquilo, eu nem sei o que eu estava pensando.

- Oh – meu cérebro havia se concentrado em processar apenas a parte do beijo. Aquilo faria dele um traidor? E de mim uma amante? Droga, o que estava acontecendo afinal? As coisas estavam começando a ficar extremamente embaralhadas naquele sótão.

Quando eu tornei meu olhar para seu rosto, Edward estava rindo com uma mão massageando sua nuca. Eu havia feito um pequeno estrago ali com os meus puxões.

- O quê? – Indaguei, sorrindo automaticamente ao som da sua risada.

- Olha o que nós fizemos – ele apontou para todas as caixas abertas e caídas ao longo do nosso pequeno trajeto desatento.

- Você e seus pés grandes – disse, abrindo um sorriso debochado que fez Edward rir de novo. – Então, nós ainda temos uma chave para achar…

Eu estava me recusando a falar sobre o nosso mais recente beijo. Nossa pequena conversa anterior já havia sido devastadora o suficiente e eu fecharia todas as portas que poderiam nos levar a uma nova discussão.

Edward concordou, parecendo aliviado.

Logo, estávamos separados, cada um em sua busca particular, embora eu não estivesse prestando mais atenção por onde minhas mãos estavam andando naquele momento.

Nós estávamos fazendo uma busca muito eficiente, havíamos revistado algumas caixas até mesmo duas vezes. Nós fazíamos isso em um silêncio amistoso e eu ficaria feliz se Edward estivesse tão perdido em pensamentos como eu estava sobre nosso contato de mais cedo.

Estava sendo um pouco embaraçoso desembalar algumas coisas, pois muitas delas haviam sido de Edward ou presentes dele. Por que eu havia guardado tanta coisa que pertencia a ele estava além de mim. Com humor, ele largou um punhado de caixas de bombons em minha frente, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Se ficarmos presos aqui para sempre, nós pelo menos teremos comida – ele disse.

A origem de tantas caixas não me deixava muito orgulhosa, pois a maioria era de ex-candidatos-a-namorados que eu havia colecionado ao longo dos anos. A maioria havia durado tempo o suficiente para me dar pelo menos o presente do primeiro mês de namoro, mas nunca iam mais longe do que isso.

- Seria mais fácil você morrer por comer isso do que morrer de fome – eu respondi. A maioria devia estar _muito_ fora do seu prazo de validade.

- Ei, ei, ei, olha o que temos aqui – Edward moveu suas mãos dentro de uma caixa comum, retirando dela uma velha camiseta com as cores branca, azul e laranja dos NY Knicks. – Temos uma ladra entre nós.

- Hei, isso foi um presente – eu me ergui, arrancando-a das mãos de Edward e dobrando carinhosamente sobre meus joelhos.

Por meses eu havia me martirizado, tentando me livrar daquela camiseta que costumava ser meu pijama enquanto namorava com Edward. Era ia até o meio das minhas coxas e eu sabia que aquilo o deixava um pouco louco, sendo difícil não haver sexo nas noites que eu usava a regata.

- Eu sei – Edward tinha um olhar estranho em seu rosto, quase como se estivesse em outro lugar e não ali na minha frente.

Eu voltei a me sentar em meu lugar de busca com um sorriso convencido no rosto. Eu sabia _exatamente_ com o que ele estava sonhando e eu podia garantir que era um conteúdo totalmente +18.

Nós então começamos a falar sobre a nova fase dos Knicks. Edward parecia ainda ser muito viciado e, bem, eu não poderia julgá-lo, eu mesma havia adquirido um carinho enorme pelo time depois que havíamos começado a namorar. Logo, estávamos rindo do Cleveland Cavaliers, nosso time favorito para chacotas.

Eu me sentia sentada em nosso velho sofá, numa noite de sábado, rindo e vendo basquete enquanto Edward derrubava constantemente a tigela de pipocas sobre o estofado a cada lance emocionante.

Parecia que horas haviam se passado desde que Edward havia chutado a porta do sótão. Minhas costas já começavam a doer por ficar tanto tempo curvada sobre as caixas e Edward também não poupava resmungos de dor. Então, o brilho dourado característico chamou minha atenção.

Havia um chaveiro estúpido de coração pendurado nela, mas eu não me importei, ainda era a chave que eu estava procurando. Quase como se eu estivesse em câmera lenta ou com medo de que ela desaparecesse em minha frente, eu segurei com delicadeza a chave. Eu estava me sentindo vitoriosa ao encontrar nosso objeto de desejo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu ainda queria passar mais algumas horas com Edward. Talvez eu não me sentisse pronta para dizer mais um adeus para ele, que poderia durar para sempre.

Inspirei fundo e o chamei, minha voz saindo trêmula.

- Huh? – Ele indagou, sem virar-se para mim. Ao notar minha falta de resposta, ele virou-se. – O quê?

Balancei a chave em frente aos seus olhos, o coração de pelúcia indo de um lado para o outro. Edward arregalou os olhos e um sorriso intoxicante surgiu em seus lábios.

- É ela? Você achou? – Ele correu até a mim enquanto eu me levantava. Eu sorri fracamente, acenando a cabeça. Edward riu animadamente e envolveu seus braços em minha cintura, me erguendo no ar. Ok, eu poderia morrer agora. – Jesus, Bells, você é demais!

Não pude deixar de rir, embora eu achasse que ele havia me soltado cedo demais, me colocando gentilmente sobre meus pés de novo. Edward pegou a chave da minha mão, olhando atentamente para ela. Então, seus olhos ergueram-se vidrados e seu sorriso foi morrendo aos poucos.

Ele parecia decepcionado? _Definitivamente._

- Então… - eu esperava trazê-lo para fora de seu transe. Edward me olhou lentamente. – O que acha de darmos o fora daqui?

**EPOV's**

Bella estava explodindo meus miolos.

Em um segundo, eu estava espumando de raiva e querendo apenas sair dali o quanto antes, no próximo eu só podia me preocupar em me desculpar, envolvê-la em meus braços e fazê-la parar de chorar.

Nosso beijo me colocara em uma posição delicada, lutando para manter minha excitação repentina escondida de Bella, mesmo que eu quisesse que ela nunca mais afastasse seu corpo de mim. Aos poucos, eu havia caído em meu mundo real. Eu estava beijando uma mulher que não era a minha noiva, mas que poderia ter sido se ela não fosse tão cabeça dura.

Aquilo estava sendo muito difícil.

Se eu soubesse que seria tão fácil me acostumar com a presença de Bella de novo, eu nunca teria ligado para ela.

Eu estava segurando o grande coração de pelúcia que servia de chaveiro. Segurar ele significava que estava na hora de dizer adeus a Bella e, provavelmente, nunca mais vê-la. Eu ainda não tinha pensado em como seria sair dali e ir encontrar Tanya, mas não havia dúvidas de que seria um choque de realidade desgostoso.

- Então – Bella tirou meu foco dos meus próprios pensamentos. Sua voz parecia ansiosa enquanto ela me olhava, oscilando nas pontas de seus pés como quem espera uma grande coisa. - O que acha de darmos o fora daqui?

Claro, ela queria se ver livre de mim o mais rápido possível.

Eu conseguira o que eu estava querendo ao chutar a porta e nos trancar ali. Bella havia dito algumas coisas realmente importantes, mas nem todas eu gostaria de ter ouvido. Em grande parte, ela estava certa, eu não podia conviver com a oscilação, eu precisava de um plano prévio para seguir minha vida. Ela simplesmente não podia me dar isso.

Eu concordei. Não tinha a mínima ideia de como eu iria abrir o pequeno alçapão que nos levaria para o mundo real. Não havia nenhum jeito de eu conseguir puxá-lo e chutar a porta para baixo provavelmente seria pior.

- Ei, acho que eu tive uma ideia – Bella sussurrou, ajoelhando-se ao meu lado enquanto eu analisava a abertura fechada. – Tire seu cinto.

Eu olhei estarrecido para ela, uma risada escapando dos meus lábios. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

- Querida, acho que não é a melhor hora para isso – brinquei, vendo o adorável rubor surgir em suas bochechas. Droga, eu sentia falta dele.

- Pervertido – ela estreitou seus olhos brilhantes para mim, ameaçadoramente. – Eu vi isso num filme, está bem? – Ela começou assim que eu tirei meu cinto. – Você enfia isto aqui… - ela enfiou a fivela pela fresta torta que meu tranco havia formado. – Então, você sacode assim – Bella deixou o cinto escorregar um pouco para baixo e o sacudiu. Podíamos ouvir o barulho do metal da fivela bater contra a escada lá embaixo. – Vamos ver se deu certo.

Ela passou a puxar o cinto para cima, certificando-se de que a fivela estava presa e não poderia passar pela fresta.

- Concedo a você essa honra – ela disse solenemente, me fazendo sorriso enquanto segurava o cinto que ela me estendia.

Eu coloquei um pouco de força enquanto puxava e não demorou muito para ouvirmos a madeira ranger. Aos poucos, senti que ela estava cedendo, vindo para cima com pouca dificuldade.

- Está dando certo! – Bella saltitou alegremente ao meu lado. Eram estes tipos de coisas que faziam meu coração bater nervoso quando eu estava com ela.

Com um estampido, a porta abriu-se com violência e a luz do andar debaixo entrou feito um holofote contra nossos olhos.

Bella era um gênio.


	5. Parte IV

**EPOV's**

Eu estava desconfortável, dividido entre o desejo de ir embora e _tentar_ esquecer o que se passara durante aquelas horas e a vontade de apenas ficar ali com Bella e finalmente dar vazão ao que eu estava sentido. O problema era, basicamente, que eu não tinha ideia do que eu estava sentido.

Nós estávamos sentados em sua bancada, no meio da cozinha, bebericando o café que ela havia feito para brindarmos nossa saída estratégica do sótão. Eu ainda sofria um pouco os efeitos dos seus – que fique claro, não um apenas – _dois_ abraços entusiasmados quando nós chegamos ao seu corredor. Bella estava pulando de alegria, parecendo estranhamente linda com o rosto sujo de poeira e os cabelos pulando para fora do elástico que tentava conter o rabo-de-cavalo. Eu ainda não tinha reunido coragem o suficiente para dizer adeus, então eu ficara ali, ao seu redor, com a chave firmemente capturada em minha mão para que nenhum desastre a mais acontecesse.

Era um fato que Tanya devia estar enlouquecida, ligando para meu celular de hora em hora e a falta de ânimo de ligar para ela apenas me deixava mais frustrado. Eu era tão fraco, realmente um ser patético que ficava até tarde na casa da ex-namorada, compartilhando beijos quentes e café amargo com ela como se não fosse nada demais.

Desviei meu olhar da xícara parcialmente cheia em minha frente e encontrei Bella me encarando. Suas bochechas ficaram rosadas instantaneamente quando ela foi pega no flagra, então ela desviou o olhar para longe.

- Edward, eu acho que está tarde… - Bella sussurrou e eu concordei.

Estava tarde, figurativa e literalmente.

Mesmo que meu coração estivesse tão acelerado como uma taquicardia constante e meu corpo reagisse como sempre quando eu estava ao redor de Bella, era tarde para voltar atrás e considerar alguma coisa diferente do que ir embora naquele momento.

Nós dois parecíamos fechados para balanço.

- É, Tanya deve estar louca nesse momento – por um momento, falar aquilo deve ter parecido uma ótima ideia. Bella encarou-me seriamente, antes de rolar seus olhos com discrição.

Levei minhas mãos ao cabelo, tentando descontar a frustração de dizer a coisa errada na hora errada nos meus fios de cabelo.

- Claro, Tanya – ela resmungou enquanto andava para fora da cozinha. – Eu te levo até a porta.

Enquanto eu a seguia pela casa, eu torcia para que ela pedisse para eu ficar. Eu sabia que ficaria se ela pedisse. Mas ela continuou em silêncio e abriu a porta para mim, me olhando com expectativa.

- Então – ela disse, balançando-se na ponta dos pés como fazia quando estava nervosa. – Tchau.

Ela parecia especialmente frágil, para ali na soleira esperando que eu fizesse algum movimento. Seu rosto ainda estava sujo com a poeira, atraindo meus dedos para sua bochecha e limpando a pequena mancha marrom. Bella engasgou com o próprio ar, seus olhos escuros levantando-se para poder analisar que diabos eu estava tentando fazer com ela, mas nem eu mesmo sabia ao certo.

Era errado eu deixar ela para trás agora e de novo? Ter deixado-a no passado não havia provocado nenhuma grande mudança na minha vida, apenas deixado claro o fato de que ela era a responsável pela minha felicidade. Mas eu tinha conseguido seguir em frente, eu tinha achado alguém que era leal e que cuidava de mim, mesmo que fosse do jeito torto e estranho que Tanya usava para demonstrar isso. Eu podia não estar feliz agora, mas eu seria feliz _a longo prazo_.

Deixei minha mão cair ao lado do meu corpo, o formigamento que o contato com a pele de Bella causava em mim morrendo aos poucos.

Ela forçou um sorriso, parecendo querer deixar claro para mim que ela estava bem, ela sempre ficava bem sozinha.

- Tchau, Bells.

A porta atrás de mim fechou-se levemente enquanto eu saía para a varanda da sua casa. Eu não tinha a mínima noção de quanto tempo eu havia ficado lá dentro. Parecia uma eternidade, já que eu me sentia tão cansado.

Tanya poderia esperar. Deixei meu corpo cair no primeiro degrau da pequena escada da varanda. Meu coração parecia bater lento, lento demais que eu quase pensei que estaria morto dentro do meu peito.

Eu não havia demorado tanto tempo reconstruindo minha vida para, depois de passar algumas horas sozinho com Isabella Swan, deixar tudo ruir, tinha?

Antes que eu pudesse fazer algum movimento, ouvi a porta abrir-se com um clique e os passos apressados de Bella ecoarem na noite.

- Edward! – Ela gritou antes de me ver, gritando novamente quando chocou seu corpo pequeno contra o meu, fazendo nossos corpo caírem em um emaranhado de braços e pernas até o último degrau da pequena escada.

**BPOV's**

Edward havia deixado a chave sobre a bancada da cozinha. Eu poderia matar ele por esquecer aquilo displicentemente depois de todo o trabalho e drama que havíamos passado para encontrá-la.

Mesmo tão cansada, eu corri como se a minha vida dependesse disso com a chave na mão. Se Edward entrasse no carro e fosse embora, eu duvidava da minha capacidade de ligar para ele e pedir para voltar. Eu não queria fazer isso, mesmo que meu peito doesse para que eu tomasse uma atitude.

Claro, eu não esperava encontrá-lo sentado a três passos da minha porta de entrada. Era tarde demais para parar meus pés quando eu me choquei contra seu corpo.

Eu era bem acostumada com quedas, tombos e machucados em geral. Eu tinha sido uma criança bem testada para esse tipo de coisa e meu limiar da dor era menos sensível do que o de grande parte das pessoas normais. Eu sabia que era melhor aguentar a queda com o corpo em total relaxamento do que travá-lo em um modo de segurança, porque deste jeito sempre doía mais.

Quando nos olhamos, ambos sentados no meu gramado, sujos, escabelados e um pouco assustados, foi impossível não rir. Qualquer um que passasse pela minha rua naquele momento acharia que nós havíamos perdido o juízo.

Edward tinha um pouco de grama por entre os fios de cabelo e eu não devia estar muito atrás disso.

Eu ainda estava queimando por dentro desde que Edward resolveu se preocupar com a pequena mancha de poeira que eu tinha no meu rosto. Isso foi o bastante para trazer a cor vermelha por todo meu rosto.

- O quê? – Ele indagou, me encarando com curiosidade.

- O que o quê? – Franzi meu cenho. Talvez ele tivesse batido a cabeça e não estava regulando bem.

- Você ficou vermelha, do nada – Edward riu sonoramente da minha cara, meu rosto esquentou ainda mais. – Viu? De novo. O que você está pensando?

Eu não iria contar que eu estava pensando como era bom ter os dedos dele sobre minha pele, o que me levava a imaginar de novo a sensação de sua boca na minha e as coisas só iam ficando piores. Edward riu ainda mais, o vermelho ficando cada vez mais intenso.

Me levantei rapidamente, empurrando seu ombro para que ele cessasse com as risadas.

- Não é nada, ok? – Resmunguei, atirando a chave com o coração em seu colo. Edward olhou para o objeto, parecendo surpreso. – Você, huh, esqueceu isso.

Edward pegou a chave com delicadeza, e então levantou-se. Ele parecia desconcertado, mudando seu olhar da chave para mim e de mim para a chave. Sua expressão era concentrada, como se eles estivesse resolvendo um quebra-cabeças realmente difícil e as peças não se encaixavam.

- Há alguma coisa errada?

- Sim… - seu cenho ficou ainda mais franzido do que alguma vez já estivera. Ele balançou a chave na mão, e então ergueu seus dois brilhantes olhos verdes para mim. – Há muita coisa errada aqui.

Assisti abismada enquanto Edward avançava sobre mim, suas mãos enrolando-se em minha cintura e com facilidade puxando mais uma vez meu corpo para que nossos lábios colassem gentilmente. Meu peito explodiu em milhões de partículas nervosas, tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era apenas beijá-lo de volta, ávida em busca de mais e mais. Cada toque de nossas línguas fazia com que meu corpo reagisse de uma maneira diferente e meus pés ergueram-se, até eu estar na apoiada em meus dedos, tentando inutilmente alcançar a mesa altura de Edward. Ele sorriu contra meus lábios, sua língua fazendo um trabalho incrível em me deixar completamente fora de mim.

Eu não queria que aquele fosse nosso beijo de despedida, havia tanta saudade e necessidade ali que me faziam negar a ideia de perder isto para sempre. Nossas bocas pareciam peças perfeitas, encaixadas com facilidade, parecendo sentirem falta da conexão que fora cortada há tanto tempo.

Nos separamos lentamente, como se Edward quisesse acabar com aquilo tanto quanto eu. Ele depositou suaves beijos estalados em meus lábios, puxando-me para mais uma rodada de beijos longos e molhados.

- Bella… - Edward sussurrou contra minha boca assim que nós nos afastamos. Ele mantinha seus olhos fechados, a expressão contorcida em indecisão.

Eu sabia o que viria a seguir.

Ele tentaria dar um passo atrás e pediria desculpas por ter me beijado. Então, ele pegaria a chave que havia caído no gramado em algum momento no meio dos nossos beijos, e iria embora. Quantas vezes isso iria acontecer? Quantas vezes ele iria embora e eu ficaria sem fazer nada?

- Não, espere – o cortei antes que a voz dele pudesse soar de novo. Repousei minha mão sobre seu peito, precisando de alguma conexão com ele para que as palavras pudessem fluir do jeito que eu desejava. – Eu não sei exatamente o que falar, não sei como colocar tudo em palavras, mas… Eu já deixei você ir embora uma vez, e eu realmente não me importo mais sobre a culpa ou de quem ela foi. Eu só preciso ter certeza de que você saiba o que eu sinto antes de dar as costas e ir embora de novo.

Inspirei profundamente e, enquanto Edward não havia interrompido, voltei a falar rapidamente.

- Quando você terminou tudo, eu achei que nenhuma noite seria pior que aquela. Mas eu descobri que todas as noites seguidas foram só uma repetição do vazio que você deixou. Provavelmente isso é vergonhoso, mas você _tem_ que saber que eu nunca te esqueci e, droga, eu nem pretendo. Seria impossível, entende?

Minha testa começava a formigar de nervosismo e eu achava que estava até mesmo suando. As palavras saíam embaralhadas da minha boca, minha língua um pouco entorpecida. Edward ainda me encarava, sem expressão e isso em nada me ajudava.

– Edward, eu sou tão burra, eu… Eu queria pedir desculpas por não ter visto tudo o que estava acontecendo, por ter sido acomodada e tão egoísta. E, sinceramente, eu espero que você seja feliz, independente de com quem seja… - neguei com a cabeça, reconstruindo as frases dentro da minha cabeça. – Bom, isso é mentira! Eu preferiria que você fosse feliz comigo, mas, como eu disse, eu sou burra, eu não te fiz feliz, eu perdi minha chance, eu… Droga…

- Eu quero ficar – ele interrompeu meu jorro de palavras estranhas e desconexas.

Eu pisquei algumas vezes. Minha boca ainda estava aberta, pronta para continuar meu discurso insano.

- O quê? – Eu estava esganiçando.

- Eu quero ficar – ele repetiu, falando pausadamente como se estivesse tratando alguma criança que não estava entendendo.

- Mas… Verdade? – Eu realmente estava duvidando? Eu estava dando a chance para Edward cair fora?

- Verdade – seu sorriso me deixou um pouco desnorteada. – Por favor, para de fazer perguntas…

- Eu só não sei o que dizer…

- Não precisa dizer mais nada, _por enquanto_.

De algum modo, nós subimos as escadas em direção ao segundo andar sem que ninguém se ferisse gravemente. Minha boca parecia magnetizada contra a de Edward enquanto minhas mãos preocuparam-se em afastar o maldito terno para longe de seus ombros e braços.

- Aqui? – Edward indagou, tateando no escuro pela porta que levaria até meu quarto. Até mesmo eu estava tendo dificuldades de me localizar, uma vez que eu estava tão próxima de entrar em contato com a pele quente de Edward.

- Você sabe o caminho – resmunguei.

Edward abriu sem dificuldades a porta, contente em ver minha cama bem no meio do cômodo. Conduzindo-nos até lá, ele voltou a descer sua boca sobre a minha, nossas línguas gentilmente voltando-se a encontrarem-se no meio do caminho. Aquilo foi suficiente para incitar o calor em mim, eu suspirava ofegante contra sua boca, que logo descia em direção ao meu pescoço, mordiscando e castigando minha pele arrepiada. Minha pele palpitava graças às suas mãos inquietas, que vagavam pelo meu estômago, fazendo caminhos incompletos até meus seios. Aquilo me deixava dolorida e eufórica ao mesmo tempo.

Estávamos prestes a cair sobre a cama e eu apenas precisava sentir um pouco mais de Edward. Virei nossos corpos bruscamente, ganhando uma arqueada de sobrancelhas de Edward que só me deixou um pouco mais louca. Ele caiu facilmente sobre o colchão, relaxando enquanto eu escalava sobre o seu colo, ocupando meu lugar logo abaixo do seu umbigo.

Edward gemeu, suas mãos logo subindo por minhas costas, disparando meus terminais nervosos através do meu corpo enquanto minha pele arrepiava-se ao seu toque. Ele levou minha blusa junto com suas mãos e eu estava ali, sobre Edward, usando apenas um sutiã. Eu sorri, sentindo minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas no instante que ele largou a peça de roupa ao lado da cama.

- Ah, Bells… - ele sussurrou, trazendo seu tronco para cima e afundando o rosto na curva do meu pescoço. Sua respiração quente contra a minha pele foi o suficiente para me fazer gemer. Eu podia sentir sua mão trabalhando em meu cabelo, soltando-o da prisão do elástico.

A cascata de cabelo caiu sobre seu rosto, escondendo suas expressões de mim.

- Você ainda tem o mesmo cheiro – ele riu ali, contra minha orelha e eu sorri. Edward adorava morangos.

Eu decidi deixar-nos no mesmo nível de nudez, então logo eu estava a trabalhar em seus botões, o que certamente demorou mais tempo do que havia previsto e desejado.

- Sempre péssima – eu ri de mim mesma, frustrada por ser tão ruim no que deveria ser uma coisa básica e que todas as mulheres deveriam saber quando Edward estava embaixo do seu corpo, certo? Edward sorriu, afastando minhas mãos para que ele tomasse conta dos botões.

- Bem, eu acho você particularmente _ótima_ – seu rosto estava de novo em frente ao meu, tão perto que eu podia sentir seu hálito quente.

O sorriso de Edward morreu assim que nossos olhos prenderam-se uns aos outros. Havia coisas mais urgentes a se fazer ali e ele parecia ter percebido isso.

Com força, ele uniu nossas bocas em mais um beijo. Eu devorava sua boca, aliviada por finalmente ter minhas mãos espalmadas sobre seu abdome definido. Eu percorria aquela extensão de pele sobre músculos com certa devoção, dedilhando cada pequeno músculo que surgiu sob meu tato.

Mas aquilo era pouco para mim, então eu apenas afastei nossas bocas e parti a minha em direção ao seu pescoço e, quanto mais eu descia, decidida a provar um pouco mais de sua pele, mais impaciente Edward ficava. Em meio a gemidos, ele pareceu estar muito interessado em livrar-se do meu sutiã.

Mas, tanto quanto eu era péssima com botões, Edward era péssimo com fechos frontais.

Eu sorri, me sentindo um pouco má por não ajudá-lo, e deixei minha mão deslizar ao longo de toda a faixa exposta de pele que ele tinha sob meu corpo. Meus dedos pararam ao encontrarem a barreira de sua calça.

- Bella… - Edward cantarolou, com voz chorosa assim que escorreguei meus dedos sobre a ereção _muito_ evidente que ele tinha ali.

Sorri mais uma vez, rendendo-me a ele.

- Dificuldades, garotão? – Provoquei, antes de usar apenas uma mão para soltar o fecho frontal da peça que ele estava tentando livrar-se.

**EPOV's**

Bella estava me deixando um pouco fora de mim naquele momento. Ela estava montada sobre meus quadris, em sua melhor forma e tinha apenas aquele estúpido sutiã me separando dos seus seios. Ah, Deus, como eu sentia falta deles.

Eu poderia ter aplaudido assim que o sutiã voou em direção a um canto qualquer do quarto e revelou aqueles seios, os mais perfeitos que eu já tinha posto meus olhos, mãos ou boca. Mas eu não iria aplaudir, pois eu precisava de minhas mãos para envolvê-los e segurá-los até que a minha boca os alcançasse. Parecia que eu havia ganhado uma passagem somente de ida para o paraíso, pois, como se já não fosse bom o suficiente Bella ainda cheirar a morangos como costumava ser há tanto tempo atrás, sua pele ainda tinha o mesmo gosto, tão boa e macia de se provar. Ela havia perdido toda a concentração, o que era ótimo, pois se ela continuasse a trabalhar naquela região tão potencialmente perigosa, eu não conseguiria fazer o que eu estava tentando fazer ali. Aproveitando a distração da minha pequena Bella, inverti nossas posições e ganhei um gemido manhoso dela. Certamente ela estava sentindo toda a minha dureza _lá_ contra sua coxa naquele momento.

Eu sorri, capturando seus lábios de novo nos meus. Eu não poderia me sentir satisfeito com seus beijos, eu sempre precisaria de mais e mais. Entre meus dedos, eu estava prendendo um dos mamilos enrijecidos de Bella e, cada vez que eu o rolava entre meus dedos, ela gemia contra minha boca, sua língua desconectando-se da minha por frações de segundo, apenas para voltar com fome total em seguida. Bella maltratava minha boca com mordidas e pequenas chupadas que me faziam sorrir.

- Edward… - ela choramingou contra minha boca e eu afastei meu rosto para que pudesse vê-la. Ela estava adoravelmente corada e seus cabelos formavam uma piscina de chocolate, sedoso e longo sobre os travesseiros. – Eu preciso, huh, eu preciso que você tire isso…

Ela voltou a enganchar os dedos no cós da minha calça, evidenciando que ela estava totalmente em desacordo com a permanência daquela peça de roupa. Eu sorri, erguendo-me acima de seu corpo, ajoelhado entre suas pernas.

Bella tinha aquelas longas e deliciosas pernas, tão brancas e sedosas que a qualquer tato, ficavam vermelhas e marcadas. Infelizmente, ela também possuía peças de roupa que eram de meu desagrado e escondiam toda aquela pele desejável de mim.

- Vamos ser justos então – comecei lentamente, minhas mãos subindo por suas coxas ao mesmo tempo em que ela me lançava um sorriso malicioso. Ela levou as delicadas mãos até a parte frontal de seus jeans, abrindo o botão e descendo o zíper com um florear de mãos.

- Viu? Estou sendo justa com você – Bella cantarolou, então empurrou o cós para baixo, rebolando para ter as calças longe de suas pernas em uma questão mínima de tempo.

Ela usava uma calcinha azul, do mesmo tom do sutiã, o que era um tiro em meus miolos, pois azul _definitivamente_ era a cor de Bella. Minha cabeça caiu para frente, admitindo minha derrota para minha pequena provocadora. Terminei de arrancar totalmente seus jeans dos tornozelos dela e logo minhas mãos estavam sendo atraídas pela pele marfim e imaculada de Bella, tirando apenas dois hematomas que cobriam seus joelhos. Aquilo me fez sorrir e eu me inclinei sobre suas pernas, beijando cada uma das marcas roxas que interrompiam o padrão límpido de suas pernas. Bella gemeu frente àquilo. Sua boca estava avermelhada e inchada devido aos beijos que nós tínhamos trocado em desespero e seus seios despontavam em montes perfeitos, subindo e descendo com a respiração pesada que ela mantinha.

Ela era linda e parecia um truque maldoso da minha imaginação que ela estivesse ali, sob meu corpo e ocupando a mesma cama que eu, pedindo para eu me livrar das minhas calças. Quais as chances?

Soltei os dois botões que mantinham minha calça fechada e deslizei meu corpo por entre as pernas convidativas de Bella. Cobri seu corpo com facilidade e ela envolveu os braços em torno do meu pescoço, me levando para mais uma rodada de beijos. Enquanto abusava da minha boca, Bella usou seus pés para puxarem minhas calças para baixo, mostrando-se extremamente eficiente. Era agonizante imaginar que apenas duas barreiras de tecido nos separavam.

Minha ereção parecia ainda mais evidente agora, quase dolorida, e eu podia jurar que, naquele momento, meu pau estava vibrando. Era quase como se ele reconhecesse Bella.

Ela parecia ter lido meus pensamentos, pois logo a pequena mão de Bella deslizava pela lateral do meu corpo. Ela resmungou alguma coisa sobre minha cueca, então deslizou seus dedos para dentro dela, encontrando minha ereção totalmente pronta para receber alguns toques. Eu estava fodidamente excitado e ela sabia disso, pois sorriu para mim antes de avançar sua mão pela extensão do meu pau, fazendo aquilo com leveza e lentidão que estavam me matando aos poucos. Bella manteve o ritmo, e eu deixei minha cabeça cair na curva de seu pescoço, sentindo como a mão macia de Bella, em todo o seu diminuto tamanho, era capaz de fazer tamanho estrago com o cérebro de um homem.

- Você gosta, huh? – Ela sorriu contra minha orelha, mandando uma linha de choque elétrico que atravessou meu corpo inteiro. Eu apenas rosnei em resposta.

**BPOV's**

Eu estava me sentindo totalmente no controle e, bem, pelo jeito que Edward estava reagindo, eu estava mesmo. Ele rosnara contra meu pescoço, incapaz de dizer alguma coisa enquanto eu brincava com sua ereção, usando minhas unhas para incentivá-lo ainda mais.

Seu corpo sobre o meu estava me causando um _orgasmo mental_. Eu podia sentir cada fibra de sua pele colada a minha, e o calor que aquilo estava provocando era quase sufocante. A maneira como seu peitoral forte esmagava meus seios me deixava um pouco desconectada do mundo real e me fazendo querer sentir ele, _todo ele_. Eu preferiria que aquela cueca estivesse bem longe de nós naquele momento, mas eu não conseguira me concentrar neste passo enquanto podia sentir sua ereção crescendo cada vez mais contra minha coxa.

Eu adorava a ideia de que ele estava a mercê dos meus toques, mas parecia que Edward não era muito fã disso.

Ele ergueu-se mais uma vez, sua cabeça balançando em negação enquanto um sorriso malicioso surgia em sua boca perfeita.

- Acho melhor você se controlar um pouco, _amor_, se você realmente quiser as coisas feitas de um modo tradicional – eu sorri com as suas palavras, principalmente ao ouvi-lo me chamar por "amor" pela primeira vez em anos. Aquilo fez meu coração martelar pesado e depois acelerar rapidamente, pois eu queira muito _a maneira tradicional_.

Edward retirou a boxer que usava, revelando o que meus olhos procuraram avidamente. Droga, era perfeito.

Voltei a mim assim que ele enganchou um dedo em cada lateral da minha calcinha, a puxando lentamente pelas minhas pernas. Automaticamente, eu fechei minhas pernas, colando um joelho ao outro. Edward torceu a cabeça, olhando ameaçadoramente para mim e eu sorri, quase como se estivesse pedindo desculpas pelo meu ato estupidamente virginal.

Ele voltou a afastar minhas pernas e meu rosto pegou fogo quando seu olhar desceu diretamente sobre minha intimidade, analisando e logo em seguida passando a língua sobre os lábios. Edward voltou seus olhos para mim e sorriu brilhantemente.

- Você é tão linda… - confessou, descendo sobre meu corpo com devoção. Ele apoiou os cotovelos ao lado dos meus braços e sua boca traçou uma delicada linha de beijos desde a minha testa até minha boca.

Aquilo fora o suficiente para umedecer meus olhos e me fazer enrolar meus dedos em seu cabelo, o puxando para mim. Eu queria que Edward fundisse seu corpo ao meu e nunca mais se afastasse. Ele sorriu, sua mão dedilhando meus seios doloridos de excitação por pouco tempo, pois logo viajava através da minha barriga e em direção a minha intimidade úmida.

Eu sentia, literalmente, que eu estava derretendo por Edward. E ele comprovara minha teoria ao inserir dois dedos em minha entrada, depois de ter brincado por alguns segundos com meu clitóris. Meu corpo arqueou-se em uma reação automática, fazendo com que Edward capturasse imediatamente um dos meus seios em sua boca. Eu gemi, descontrolada, sentindo seus dois dedos entrarem e saírem lentamente pela minha fenda, enquanto o polegar brincava maldosamente com meu clitóris inchado. Sua língua, no entanto, tratava com carinho meu mamilo esquerdo, o sugando com delicadeza antes de dar algumas mordidas ali.

- Edward! – Eu queria que ele parasse, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não conseguia admitir que todas aquelas sensações cessassem logo naquele momento.

- Eu sei, amor – ele sussurrou contra a minha pele úmida, plantando um beijo casto em meu seio enquanto subia mais uma vez. Sua boca estava em minha orelha, sussurrando calorosamente. – Mas você está tão _molhada_, eu não consegui resistir.

Ele fazia um trabalho fantástico com os dedos, bombeando um par deles com o intervalo perfeito de tempo, enquanto o polegar girava dolorosamente mais acima. Eu estava mandando _a maneira tradicional_ para os ares, sentindo aquela bola de euforia e alívio explodir em meu ventre, mandando agulhadas de prazer através de todo meu corpo. Edward admirava, fascinado, enquanto meu corpo vibrava e o grito silencioso escapava dos meus lábios.

Eu caí, consumida, em meu lugar na cama.

Eu mal sentia o corpo de Edward pressionado contra o meu, com minha cabeça tão longe do meu estado físico naquele momento, mas eu _definitivamente_ senti seus dedos abandonando meu sexo molhado. Ele acomodou-se entre minhas pernas e, com uma ternura admirável que equivalia todo seu autocontrole, Edward posicionou seu membro extremamente duro contra minha entrada.

Ele esperou até que eu estivesse de volta ao meu estado normal. Assim que encarei seus olhos verdes e lindos com todo o sentimento que eu tinha guardado dentro de mim naquele momento, Edward sorriu e empurrou seu quadril à frente, investindo em mim lentamente.

Eu arregalei meus olhos e minha boca, tomada pela sensação incrível de ser totalmente preenchida novamente.

* * *

**Bommmm, esse foi um capítulo bem recheado, ein?**

**Estou aqui para agradecer às reviews e também responder a algumas delas.**

**Então, primeiramente, a fic vai ter mais 2 capítulos - eu acho - que seriam a parte final e o epílogo.**

**Segundo, sim, muitas coisas ainda vão ser resolvidas entre eles, não se preocupem.**

**Espero que estejam gostando e acompanhem até o fim!**

**Beixos. 3**


	6. Parte V - Final

**BPOV's**

Voltar ao meu ritmo normal de respiração era uma tarefa difícil no momento. Era difícil lembrar onde eu estava no momento quando tudo o que eu conseguia sentir era deliciosa palpitação que se estendia por toda minha pele. Com a minha mão ainda trêmula, eu tateei ao meu lado, em busca de Edward.

Encontrei sua mão repousando logo ao lado da minha e enrolei meus dedos firmemente em torno dos dele, sorrindo ao sentir que ele deu um leve aperto em retribuição. Ele moveu-se, fazendo o meu lado do colchão vibrar e eu me movi em sintonia. Estávamos cara a cara, totalmente nus e suados, deitados na minha cama. Ele sorriu, trazendo seu rosto para mais perto do meu, assim nossos narizes estavam quase colados.

Edward havia sido insaciável – e isso não era uma reclamação.

Na primeira vez, eu senti que meu coração poderia ter parado, pois eu fui para o espaço e voltei duas vezes seguidas. Então, minutos mais tarde Edward estava de volta, checando minha boca com a sua e incitando todo o fogo novamente. Depois de três posições diferentes e gritos que provavelmente teriam acordado meus vizinhos se eu tivesse algum vizinho que realmente se preocupava comigo, nós caímos em um sono profundo e preguiçoso.

Eu realmente não sabia que horas eram, mas o sol começava a despontar por entre as minhas cortinas, iluminando os olhos de Edward em um verde ainda mais vívido, como se ele precisasse de algum efeito especial para parecer ainda mais bonito. Ele fez uma pequena careta ao sentir a luz diretamente sobre seus olhos e eu achei aquilo adorável, fazendo um sorriso brotar nos meus lábios. Porque isso era natural: quando Edward era adorável, sorrisos eram obrigatórios.

- Oi – Edward estava sorrindo para mim, provavelmente a mesma ideia passando pela minha cabeça. Nós costumávamos fazer isso quando namorávamos.

- Oi – respondi. – Dormiu bem?

- Maravilhosamente bem, mas não o suficiente – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, dando a entender qual era origem da sua falta de tempo para dormir. – Nós precisamos mover essa cama de lugar se algum dia quisermos dormir mais tempo, sabe? Esse sol todo… - ele gesticulou com as mãos ao redor, a boca amarrada em uma expressão frustrada.

Eu o encarei por alguns segundos. Não havia passado despercebido sua conjugação verbal. Ele falara que _nós_ precisávamos mover a cama, para _algum dia_ dormirmos mais tempo. Meu coração disparou audivelmente e eu ganhei um olhar de estranheza de Edward.

- Precisamos? – Indaguei atônita.

- Claro. Ou você acha que consegue mover essa cama sozinha?

- Não… - eu sorri, franzindo meu cenho diante do seu comentário levemente machista. – Você quer dizer nós, _eu e você_, precisamos mover a cama?

Foi a vez de Edward ficar calando, me encarando. Provavelmente ele não tinha lembrado que, bem, nós tínhamos terminado há quase quatro anos atrás e agora ele estava _noivo_. A ideia pareceu confundi-lo.

- Você tem razão – ele resmungou, virando-se para cima e desconectando seu olhar do meu. Edward esfregou as mãos com força em seus olhos e cabelo, soltando alguns resmungos durante o processo.

**EPOV's**

Eu era um canalha e a pior parte disto era que eu não conseguia me sentir mal.

Bella estava ali, ao meu lado, recebendo todos os raios solares da manhã contra sua pele nua e aquilo apenas não me ajudava a pensar direito. A noite passada havia sido sobrenatural, todo o desejo que eu havia guardado somente para mim e que apenas Isabella swan poderia saciar havia sido liberado. Eu nem mesmo lembrava que uma aliança repousava em meu dedo anelar direito.

Então, eu estava falando como se eu e Bella ainda fossemos um casal, comentando sobre trocar móveis de lugar como se eu nunca tivesse saído do seu lado.

Eu não sabia dizer se ela aprovara ou não aquele meu modo de falar, mas de qualquer modo, era uma situação que eu precisava resolver.

Eu já havia tomado minha decisão e só podia esperar que Bella estivesse de acordo comigo.

- Edward – ela capturou minha atenção. – O que isso significa?

Eu não precisava perguntar do que ela estava falando. Era óbvio que ela se referia a nossa atual posição, ao nosso status indeterminado no momento.

- Significa… - eu comecei, voltando a virar meu corpo de frente para o dela. Bella tinha seus olhos chocolates totalmente focados em mim e eu não pude evitar em depositar um rápido beijo em seus lábios. – Que eu tenho um noivado para terminar nas próximas horas.

Esperei por sua reação. Ela parecia analisar meu rosto, procurando por alguma rachadura que indicasse algo que fosse o contrário do que eu estava falando para ela naquele momento. Então, Bella abriu um sorriso e foi a vez dela de procurar meus lábios.

- Se você sentir falta de estar em meio de um noivado – ela sussurrou, suas bochechas adquirindo o tom rosado que era comum em Isabella – nós podemos resolver isso.

Eu poderia estar sonhando ou alucinando ou então perdendo meu juízo, mas eu acabava de ouvir Isabella Swan insinuar um pedido de casamento a mim.

Eu geralmente não tomava decisões precipitadas. Eu consumia muito tempo e tinha várias dores de cabeça para decidir o que quer que eu fosse decidir, e geralmente eu fazia o certo. Era difícil eu ter algum arrependimento depois que eu escolhia uma direção.

Bem, pela primeira vez eu estava pronto para admitir que eu havia errado _muito_ feio.

Enquanto eu estava sentado no balcão do bar, meus dedos não conseguiam realmente manterem-se quietos, eu estava nervoso e seguro ao mesmo tempo. De algum modo, eu sabia que algum dia aquilo aconteceria. Mesmo se eu tivesse casado com Tanya, provavelmente alguns anos depois eu iria descobrir que aquilo não era o que eu queria para minha vida. Tanya merecia alguma coisa melhor do que um homem que havia ficado preso em seu passado.

Eu esperava que ela se controlasse, por isso eu a esperava em um local público. Tanya soara realmente maldosa no telefone quando eu havia ligado para ela depois de sair da casa de Bella. Eu havia evitado Tanya, eu havia renunciado o mundo e até mesmo ao meu trabalho por dois dias. Dois dias inteiros, somente eu, Bella e o que a geladeira dela pudesse nos oferecer. Durante esses dias, eu percebi como eu havia perdido tempo, nada daquilo precisava ter acontecido, mas de certo modo, fora bom acontecer. Agora eu podia ter certeza do que eu queria.

Quando eu finalmente telefonei para minha mãe para dar um sinal de vida, descobri que Tanya havia feito contato com a polícia nesse meio tempo. Meu celular estava lotado de mensagens de voz, de texto e de ligações perdidas de Tanya e da minha mãe, que provavelmente havia sido contatada pela minha futura-ex-noiva desesperada.

Alice, melhor amiga de Bella, me encarava com humor na ponta oposta do balcão. O quão cruel eu estava sendo em terminar tudo com a minha noiva no local de trabalho em que a minha _futura noiva_ trabalhava? Ou melhor, possuía.

Beberiquei meu copo de uísque, ainda repassando as palavras certas na minha cabeça. Então, senti unhas compridas caminharem pelos meus ombros e o perfume inebriante de Tanya sobrecarregar meus sentidos. Alice largou mais um sorriso divertido, então entrou pela porta que levava até a cozinha do bar.

Era quase fim da tarde e algumas pessoas ocupavam mesas distantes, em breve o happy hour começaria e Tanya teria de se controlar. Pelo menos, eu esperava isso.

- Aí está você – ela cantarolou, ocupando o banco ao meu lado com leveza.

Tanya era uma bela visão, mas a maioria de suas grandes qualidades físicas havia sido construída artificialmente pelas mãos de um bom cirurgião plástico.

- Eu espero que você tenha uma boa explicação, Edward – ela começou lentamente, evitando encostar qualquer parte do seu corpo no balcão. Ela odiava lugares como esses. – Quero dizer, você já é grandinho e faz o que quer da sua vida, mas nós estamos a beira de um casamento aqui. Você quase me matou do coração.

- Tanya, calma – eu segurei gentilmente seu braço, que ela usava para acentuar todas as suas sentenças.

- Querido, eu entendo que você deve estar nervoso, eu _também estou_ – Tanya recomeçou a falar rapidamente. Achei melhor deixar toda sua enxurrada de palavras acontecer. – Eu estou passando por um momento péssimo, ontem mesmo ligaram para informar que eles não vão conseguir entregar três mil copos-de-leite até a data do ensaio de casamento. Você pode acreditar? Eu preciso de um drink… por que você escolheu esse lugar, afinal? Arggh, isso está gritando "classe-média". Era tudo o que eu não precisava agora, você tendo uma crise tão perto da cerimônia. Edward, você está bem? Você precisa conversar? O que aconteceu? – Tanya parecia variar do humor confuso para o irritado em questão de segundos. Assim que abri minha boca para poder expressar o que eu havia treinado por horas, ela virou-se para o bar, batendo a mão bem feita contra o balcão de madeira. – Queridinha, você pode vir aqui por um momento?

Alice a esta altura estava de volta. Ela tinha um cabelo totalmente louco, com um chanel preto repicado de um lado e a lateral da cabeça raspada. Ela era uma punk um pouco raivosa e ser chamada de "queridinha" por alguém como Tanya com certeza não havia ajudado a melhorar seu humor.

Tanya ignorou completamente o olhar descarado de desprezo que Alice lhe ofereceu e pediu um Cosmopolitan, onde provavelmente a garota iria despejar uma boa quantidade de saliva.

Minha acompanhante voltou a virar-se para mim, usando um sorriso afetado.

- Como você ia dizendo… - Ela volto a falar e eu revirei meus olhos. Eu não estava dizendo _nada_, o que certamente não era o que eu havia planejado.

- Tanya, nós temos que conversar.

- Ótimo – ela concordou completamente, balançando sua cabeça para baixo e para cima com certo exagero e suas argolas de ouro chacoalharem estupidamente com o movimento. Alice depositou a taça cheia com o líquido vermelho em que Tanya bebericou, estalando os lábios vermelhos em seguida. – Delicioso.

- Yeah. – Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas, desviando meu olhar para Alice, que me devolveu um sorriso acompanhado de uma piscadela. Definitivamente, saliva ali dentro. – Olhe, é um assunto sério.

- _Oooookay_ – ela cantarolou ironicamente, sentando-se de frente para mim.

- Tanya, eu acho que nós devemos cancelar o casamento – eu havia escolhido cuidadosamente a palavra "cancelar", pois achei que cairia melhor aos ouvidos dela. Se eu dissesse diretamente que estava dando um pé na bunda dela, talvez ela até mesmo ignorasse as pessoas que ocupavam as mesas ao redor.

Então, sua risada encheu o ambiente. Era uma risada grosseira, que totalmente não combinava com a imagem ereta e cara que ela mantinha. Tanya ria em descontrole e ela teve de usar as pontas dos dedos para limpar as lágrimas que escorriam pelo canto dos seus olhos.

- Você… - ela tomou uma grande lufada de ar e eu estava pronto para ouvir uma sequência desagradável de xingamentos depois do seu ataque histérico. – Você é um ótimo piadista, baby!

- Desculpe? – Indaguei, atônito.

- É sério. Que tipo de humor negro é esse? Primeiro você some e agora me fala isso, você quer que eu morra aqui, danadinho? Quer ficar com a fortuna toda para você? – Ela apertou minha bochecha com diversão, voltando-se para tomar o drink.

- Tanya. Tanya? – Ela estava absorta bebericando e eu tive que tocá-la para que pudesse me dar atenção. Ela estava chapada ou algo assim? – Eu não estou brincando.

- Pare com isso, está ficando repetitivo.

- Bem, eu não vou parar enquanto você não acreditar em mim – capturei seu olhar por um momento e foi o bastante para que Tanya voltasse seu corpo de novo para mim. Sua boca abriu-se e fechou umas cinco vezes sem que nenhuma palavra saísse por seus lábios. – Nós vamos cancelar tudo, eu… eu não posso mais fazer isto.

- _O que_ exatamente você não pode mais fazer, Edward? – Eu podia notar que sua voz estava esganiçando, conforme uma veia realmente grande começava a pulsar em sua testa. _Urrrh, nojento_.

- Casar, eu não posso _casar_ – parecia que eu estava lidando com uma criança ali, uma criança especialmente não muito inteligente. – Há uma pessoa, aliás, sempre teve uma pessoa. Calma! Eu nunca te traí… enquanto estivemos _realmente_ juntos – fiz questão de esclarecer, uma vez que ela abriu seus braços em uma atitude descrente. – É só que… ela foi minha namorada na faculdade e, bem, eu descobri que eu ainda a amo. Você entende?

- Co-como… como isso aconteceu? Quero dizer, você estava _feliz_ comigo, nós estávamos planejando tudo tão arduamente. Edward! – As lágrimas começaram rolar por seu rosto, grossas gotas escurecidas pela maquiagem que ela usava. Droga, Tanya estava praticamente derretendo em minha frente.

- Esses dias que eu sumi – comecei lentamente, testando o terreno em que eu estava pisando – eu estive com Bella.

- Bella? _Bella?_ Isso sequer é um nome de verdade? _Bella?_

- Hey, cuide da sua língua – Alice advertiu segurando um pano de prato do outro lado do balcão. Ela provavelmente estava ouvindo a coisa toda.

- Als, deixa que eu dou conta – a acalmei. – _Bella_ é uma garota incrível, Tanya, ela abriu meus olhos. Eu estava cometendo o maior erro da minha vida casando-me com você, não leve isso a mal, mas nós seríamos infelizes em uma questão de tempo.

- Não, Edward, eu não! Eu te amo, eu sou feliz ao seu lado, eu…

- Tanya, você não me ama. Você ama estar comigo, você ama as coisas que eu posso te dar e as experiências que eu posso te proporcionar – eu tentava ser suave, mas ela estava vindo à superfície, suas unhas vermelhas batendo avidamente na madeira do balcão.

- Você é um babaca – ela sussurrou, e então levantou-se, 1,80m, parada diante de mim com um olhar de desprezo. – Eu vou acabar com você, ninguém mais vai querer sua presença em eventos e… e quer saber? Você era pé-péssimo na cama e… e-eu te trair um milhão de vezes. É isso aí, eu-te-traí e… eu-eu te odeio! – Ela começou a chorar com um potencial realmente grande, as lágrimas voando em todas as direções enquanto ela gritava espalhafatosamente.

- Tanya, não há necessidade…

- Você que se foda! – Ela urrou, agarrando a taça parcialmente cheia no balcão e lançando o drink vermelho em minha direção, acertando em cheio meus cabelos e meus olhos.

Com um jogar de cabelos loiro-morango, ela deu a volta e foi embora.

**BPOV's**

Edward irrompeu pela porta com os cabelos molhados e a parte superior da camisa branca manchada de vermelho.

Pela última meia hora, ele estava lá fora conversando com Tanya. Uma Alice eufórica havia entrado em meu escritório, saltitando, dizendo que a _dragqueen _havia chegado. Eu não sabia quem era ou como era Tanya, mas eu não podia imaginar Edward assumindo compromisso com alguém que se parecesse com uma _dragqueen_. O humor da minha melhor amiga e funcionária era um pouco ácido em alguns momentos.

Eu havia esperado pacientemente. Nós passamos três dias perfeitos, enfurnados na minha casa e, uma vez que Edward decidiu que era hora de ir embora, eu comecei a sentir o medo tolo de que talvez ele não fosse mais voltar. Mas não demorara mais do que uma hora para ele me ligar, dizendo que estava com saudades e que Tanya e ele estavam a caminho do bar ainda naquela tarde.

Então, meu estômago estava retorcendo-se com ansiedade. Eu planejava uma grande coisa para depois que Edward desse seu passo final com Tanya, mas não imaginara que ele entraria em minha sala todo vermelho e cheirando a groselha.

Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas com humor, encarando sua postura cansada e o sorriso enviesado que ele usava.

- Droga, e eu mandei Alice te proteger – eu ri, enquanto levantava da minha cadeira e contornava a mesa. Apoiei meu corpo ali, cruzando meus braços em frente ao meu corpo, esperando para que ele começasse a falar.

- O que eu posso dizer? Tanya é um exército de uma mulher só – Edward falou. – Eu estou fedendo?

- Nah, você está cheirando a _trabalho_ – acenei levemente com a cabeça. Ele realmente cheirava a groselha, o que me lembrava dos drinks que eu sempre fazia nos sábados agitados, geralmente o preferido das garotas. – _Cosmopolitan?_

- Com cuspe de Alice, sim.

- Ewww, eu não vou poder te beijar assim.

- O quê? É contagioso ou algo assim? – Ele caminhou ameaçadoramente em minha direção, espirrando bebida vermelha em mim ao sacudir seus cabelos de um jeito extravagante.

Edward prensou seu corpo contra o meu, fazendo com que meu traseiro subisse um pouco mais na mesa. Eu sorri, frente a sua provocação, aceitando de bom grado o beijo delicado que ele começava em meus lábios.

Era possível que cada vez ficasse melhor que a anterior?

- Então… - eu suspirei, buscando ar depois de nos separarmos. Ele manteve-se por perto pois eu mantinha minhas duas mãos coladas em seu peitoral, precisando de um tipo de conexão enquanto eu dava o _meu_ grande passo. – Ocorreu tudo bem?

- É, você sabe, o habitual… Revelações de que eu fui corno e de que eu era ruim na cama, etc, etc, etc…

- Oh, ela não fez isso – eu arregalei meus olhos, o riso escapando da minha boca. Ela não poderia ter traído Edward, poderia? Era contra as leis da natureza fazer isso enquanto se tinha aquele tipo de homem em casa.

- Ah, sim, ela fez. O pessoal da mesa sete à doze ainda deve estar rindo de mim por isso.

- Coitadinho – depositei um breve beijo casto em seus lábios, mordendo o meu inferior logo em seguida. – Então, acho que eu posso te mostrar uma coisa agora.

- Mostrar uma coisa?

- Na verdade, eu quero te _dar_ uma coisa, espero que você aceite – mantive meus olhos conectados com os dele enquanto esticava minha mão sobre o tampo da mesa.

Meus dedos logo encontraram a pequena caixa que eu havia deixado ali estrategicamente. Era uma caixa de veludo diminuta, onde geralmente as pessoas guardavam anéis ou brincos.

Edward olhou de mim para ela com curiosidade e desconfiança no olhar, a pegando letamente da palma da minha mão. Eu me mantive em silêncio, na expectativa de ele abrir logo a caixinha. Edward parecia estar gostando de todo o clima de suspense no ar, abrindo tão devagar a caixa como alguém podia.

- O que é isso? – Ele disse com um tom de riso na voz. Eu mesma sorri, sabendo que ele demoraria até entender.

Dentro da caixa, repousava uma corrente de prata, fina e simples.

- Puxe – instrui. Edward puxou a corrente para fora da caixa, desenterrando a aliança que repousava entre as dobras do veludo. Ele arregalou os olhos, a desconfiança ainda mais acentuada em seu olhar.

- Sério… o que é isso?

- Hmmm, é um _colar_ de noivado – eu expliquei, nervosa. Eu tomei a corrente de suas mãos, girando a aliança de ouro branco com uma fina linha de diamantes ao redor de seu diâmetro. – Você sabe, as garotas sempre ganham anéis de noivado. Mas eu estou lhe dando um colar, porque eu achei que seria um pouco mais… másculo.

- Bella…? – Ele ainda parecia confuso, então, eu trouxe sua mão com a minha, segurando o anel na outra, como se eu fosse um noivo. Eu não me ajoelharia, pois achava que seria um pouco exagerado aquilo, mas ele devia estar entendendo a situação.

- Edward – eu inspirei fundo, presa em seus olhos verdes e assustados. – Eu não amei e provavelmente não amarei mais ninguém em toda a minha vida além de você. Se você for… – eu desembarguei minha voz com um pigarrear, não deixando as lágrimas atrapalharem meu grande momento ali. – Se você for uma boa pessoa e se você me amar com pelo menos metade do amor que eu te dou, você aceita casar comigo?

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaa, lindas!**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews e pelo carinho, estou mais do que feliz por vocês estarem gostando da Key.**

**Esse é o ÚLTIMO capítulo :((( mas eu ainda vou escrever um epílogo, se vocês concordarem, é claro.**

**Eu me baseei na estória original que eu havia escrito, mas eu mudei tanta coisa que parece uma estória totalmente diferente - e um pouco melhor também.**

**Vou deixar o link do tópico da one-shot original, infelizmente eu deletei o tópico dos perdidos, então vou postar somente o com comentários.**

**Se caso alguém se interessar a ler, por favor, comente o que vocês acharam das minhas mudanças, que particularmente eu achei que fizeram muita sentido.**

**Enfim, AMANHÃ ou DEPOIS DE AMANHÃ eu vou estar postando o epílogo, depende da minha criatividade.**

**Espero que gostem do que leram até a aqui, e até uma próxima. s2**

** . / Main#CommMsgs?cmm= 86113045&tid= 5563245506536145605 (retirem os espaços)**


	7. Epílogo

Havia algo sobre casamentos que sempre me incomodara. Podia ser um trauma de infância por ter presenciado tão de perto todas as fases de um casamento que está indo por água abaixo ou, então, por ter sido criada por Renée, que possuía quase uma cartilha passo-a-passo sobre como não se casar com o homem da sua vida. O mais engraçado disto tudo, era que Renée parecia ser a pessoa mais dedicada em preparar a cerimônia.

Ela me ajudara a escolher o vestido – é óbvio – e fizera questão de pagar uma estilista de alta-costura para fazê-lo. Aquilo havia sido uma péssima ideia, pois duas semanas depois de fazer a última prova, eu havia descoberto que estaria alguns quilos _muito_ mais pesada no dia do casamento e Renée teve que desembolsar uma quantia astronômica para a estilista – seu nome era um complicado embaralhado de letras que formavam duas palavras em francês – para que ela concordasse em fazer as inúmeras alterações.

Eu me sentia quase como uma princesa, sendo paparicada em triplo do que geralmente noivas comuns eram paparicadas. Isso era porque haviam mais duas pessoas que entrariam comigo pela nave e subiriam comigo no altar, mesmo que no momento elas fossem dois pequenos fetos de três meses.

Edward e eu estávamos trabalhando nos nomes, selecionando uma vasta gama de opções. Nós não sabíamos os sexos dos bebês – sim, _bebês, _como se eu não fosse suficientemente desesperador ser mãe de primeira viagem, eu teria uma dose dupla de pânico. Cada um de nós havia selecionado um par de nomes, um masculino e um feminino, assim se eles nascessem de dupla ou casal, estaríamos preparados.

Eu me sentia incomodamente inchada, mas minha barriga não passava de uma pequena saliência, como se eu tivesse exagerado no jantar da noite passada. Renée havia prevenido umas quatro vezes a costureira para na fazer nada muito apertado naquela região, então eu realmente não parecia tão grávida assim.

Mas eu estava.

E os enjoos faziam eu me lembrar disto a toda hora.

Provavelmente eu estaria enjoada mesmo se eu não esperasse os primogênitos de Edward: o nervosismo estava fazendo meu estomago revirar e a bílis subir até o topo da minha garganta.

Desesperada, eu estava mastigando pastilhas de menta há duas horas seguidas, totalmente querendo matar o gosto amargo no fundo da boca. Eu não daria o primeiro beijo no meu marido assim, _não mesmo_.

Alice estava rodopiando em torno de mim, segurando uma taça de champanhe e cantarolando.

Eu não poderia dizer que era ela a mesma pessoa que era há mais de um ano atrás. Seu cabelo estava totalmente normal e arrumado em um coque no topo da sua cabeça e ela não tinha nenhuma parte do corpo aparentemente raspada ou com piercings. Agora ela era uma garota de família.

A pequena trapaceira ficara noiva de um texano apenas dois dias depois de mim. Não fazia nem dois meses que ela e Jasper namoravam quando ele a pediu em casamento e dois meses depois disso, bam!, eles casaram-se. Foi uma coisa simples, mas suficientemente grande para colocar a cabeça da minha melhor amiga no lugar. Ela havia pedido demissão, pois agora ela estava indo embora para o Texas junto com Jazz, pretendendo cursar alguma coisa na universidade de Austin.

Eu sentiria falta daquela pequena punk, mas nós duas poderíamos nos ver agora, já que ela estava conectada para sempre a mim, sendo minha madrinha de casamento e madrinha de um dos bebês.

- Bella, Bella, você faz nós, meros mortais, sentirmos reles figurantes – ela disse, parando em minha frente com lágrimas nos olhos. Era a quinta vez que Alice chorava ao olhar meu vestido.

- Bom, vocês _são_ meus figurantes, pelo menos por essa noite, huh?

- Você tem razão – ela então sorriu orgulhosa de mim. – Como vai minha princesa? Quem é a princesinha aqui? Quem é? – Ela ajoelhou-se em minha frente, segurando meus quadris com uma mão em cada lado e falando com a boca próxima a minha barriga.

- Você não sabe se há realmente uma menina aí dentro.

- Eu sinto.

- Você pode estar deixando meu menino confuso, o chamando de menina – resmunguei.

- Querida, está na hora – Renée colocou sua cabeça para dentro do quarto, revolvendo todo meu estômago de uma só vez.

* * *

~ 4 ANOS DEPOIS ~

Anthony Cullen era o garoto mais cavalheiro com que eu tinha tido a sorte de topar. Óbvio, um pouco de seu cavalheirismo provinha de mim, sua mãe que ensinava todos os bons modos que os livros sobre maternidade aconselhavam, mas eu tinha certeza que sua pompa toda era em, grande parte, por culpa dos genes de Edward. Ele era uma cópia minimizada do pai, fazia questão de vestir-se igual a ele e imitava todos os trejeitos de Edward. Isso era o bastante para Edward tratá-lo como um troféu, mostrando-o a quem quisesse ver – às vezes, quando íamos ao parque, ele falava a qualquer desconhecido que ele estava brincando _com seu filho_, como se alguém realmente precisasse dessa informação para saber que eles compartilhavam a mesma genética acobreada e de olhos verdes.

Já Hannah Cullen ocupava um pedestal em nossa casa. Nós costumávamos ser cheios de dedos com ela, seu temperamento difícil parecia ter sido absorvido por osmose de Alice, sua madrinha. Aliás, eu começava a ficar realmente arrependida de ter deixado Hannah por algumas tarde com Alice, pois ela voltava cada vez mais exigente e de nariz retorcido. Ela era adorável, porém, e apesar dos cabelos iguais aos do pai e do irmão, ela tinha os meus olhos – o que totalmente fazia os nove meses que a carreguei no ventre valer a pena, pois eu tinha alguma prova real de que aquelas duas criaturas lindas e perfeitas eram realmente meus filhos.

Era um pouco estranho pensar que há alguns anos, eu estava fadada a ser uma solteirona amargurada, que seria para sempre atormentada pelo fantasma do ex. Curiosamente, o meu fantasma tornara-se um marido exemplar e pai dos meus filhos.

Nós tentávamos sair de casa, sem sucesso, rumo à Esme para a nossa mais nova tradicional ceia de Ação de Graças.

Eu havia feito três imensas tortas para o jantar, mas Edward e Anthony haviam subtraído alguns pedaços e Hannah insistia que não queria tirar a tiara de princesa que Alice havia dado de presente para ela.

Eu tinha um potencial ladrão de tortas e uma filha complexada com realeza – tudo isso 10 minutos antes de sair de casa.

- Não! Não! Não! – Hannah chacoalhava a cabeça repleta de cachos, com as mãozinhas agarradas firmemente a sua tiara. – Eu sou uma _princesa_, mamãe, ninguém vai saber isso se eu tirar minha tiara.

- Claro que vão – ajoelhei-me em sua frente, retirando cuidadosamente sua "joia". – Ou você está dizendo que eu não pareço uma rainha?

Hannah me encarou, a boca rosada retorcendo-se em dúvida, parecendo analisar meu porte real.

- Se você é uma rainha, onde está sua coroa? – Ela indagou com seus olhos chocolate espreitando-se.

- Edward, onde está minha coroa?

Era hora de chamar reforços. Edward desceu lentamente as escadas, me olhando animado. Sua função favorita em ser pai era inventar estórias extraordinárias para os gêmeos. Anthony vinha em seu encalço, usando apenas as meias, pois os sapatos ele trazia na mão.

- Ora, Hannah banana, você não sabe? – Hannah negou com a cabeça, os cachos voando em todas as direções. Nesse momento, ela havia esquecido a tiara e eu aproveitara para escondê-la atrás de um porta-retratos de família sobre a lareira. Edward sentou-se no sofá, puxando a pequena para sua perna e parecendo compenetrado. – Sua mãe é uma… rainha secreta.

Hannah soltou um pequeno "Ohhhh" e eu revirei meus olhos com humor enquanto começava a colocar os sapatos em Anthony.

- O que isso quer dizer? – Ele indagou curioso e ganhou um olhar cheio de deboche da irmã.

- Você não sabe o que é uma rainha secreta? – Ela disse com escárnio, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- _Nãaaao_ – Anthony revirou os olhos, provavelmente achando aquilo um assunto desnecessário a ser discutido, pois _nunca_ discutia-se com Hannah.

- Bom, uma rainha secreta é… ah… - Edward olhou-me com pavor. Meus reforços eram sempre péssimos.

- Uma rainha secreta – comecei, estufando meu peito com orgulho – é a rainha que faz seu almoço – cutuquei Anthony na cintura, o fazendo rir – e suas panquecas – foi a vez de Hannah ganhar algumas cócegas na barriga – e deliciosas tortas de abóbora para Ação de Graças. Além do mais, uma rainha secreta leva vocês para a escola, coloca vocês na cama e fica horas – encarei ambos com humor – eu disse _horas_ lendo historinhas para vocês antes de dormir. A rainha secreta ama a princesa e o príncipe secretos, e o rei secreto também.

- Isso parece uma mãe – Anthony concluiu com uma careta.

- Hey, moço, não há nada de errado nisso.

- Se a família real secreta me der licença, nós precisamos ir – Edward interrompeu, lançando Hannah para cima de seu colo enquanto se levantava. Ela não pareceu lembrar-se da tiara quando atravessou a porta.

Consegui equilibrar os três grandes pratos em meus braços, encarando com divertimento os pedaços faltando na torta do topo. Anthony me seguiu, cumprindo com orgulho sua tarefa de trancar a porta.

O ar estava extremamente frio e os flocos de neves voavam confusos pelo ar, a primeira neve do ano. Os gêmeos se empoleiraram alegremente no banco de trás da nossa camionete e nós ocupamos os da frente, nos preparando para a longa viagem.

Edward e eu vendemos ambos nossos imóveis, fazendo nossas antigas chaves tornarem-se uma só, que dava acesso a nossa pequena mansão suburbana, como eu a chamava. Ela era tão clichê, tão comercial-feliz-de-margarina, mas eu a achava a nossa cara: grande, espaçosa, confortável, enfiada em um subúrbio tranquilo de Nova Iorque. Na realidade, eu parecia estar enfiada em meio a um eterno comercial feliz de margarina, sem problemas com isso.

- Você é uma ótima rainha secreta, amor – Edward sussurrou sorridente em seu banco de motorista, encaixando um beijo abaixo da minha orelha.

- Você não é nada mal, também. Agora, você pode colocar nossa carruagem em movimento antes que Hannah lembre-se que é uma princesa e não encontre a tiara – eu pisquei um olho, certificando-me pelo espelho retrovisor de que meus dois pequenos estavam seguros no banco de trás e as minhas duas tortas e meia ainda estavam em meu colo.

FIM

* * *

**Oláaaa!**

**Último post de Key :'( mas estou feliz que vocês tenham gostado dela.**

**Pra quem achou curta, foi a quantidade máxima de coisas que eu achei que poderia acontecer em torno dessa cena que eu criei na minha cabeça, mas tentei fazer o mais fiel possível ao que eu tinha imaginado :(**

**Espero que tenham gostado, MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS e até a próxima. 33**


End file.
